Thursday, Prestige
by rachrep
Summary: Gabriella is strong,confident,successful & she sticks to the right ideals.Every Thursday she can be found at Prestige along with the rest of her colleagues. What does meeting Troy, who is equally matched, do to her mantra when he tries to figure her out?
1. Chapter 1

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot****. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN****: New Story, I hope you like because it's slightly different from the others I have written.**

**Also, for those who read Never in my wildest dreams, thank ****you ,**** thank you! The reviews on the final chapter are out of this world. ****Yall**** truly are amazing and I can thank ****yall**** enough.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella stood outside the ladies restroom of Prestige night club waiting for Sharpay to finish applying her lip gloss for the seventh time. She sipped her champagne as she watched all the socialites and businessmen grind on one another. It had always amused her that all these men and women during the day were found in offices with floor to ceiling windows controlling the livelihood of some of today's most well known and wealthiest companies, and here they stood, or staggered rather, lip to lip, cheek to cheek, pelvis to pelvis throwing caution into the wind. Their shirts and blouses all disheveled, ties falling loosely at the neck and panty hose having been removed hours ago.

This was the life that she had come to know five years ago. These people that drunkenly surrounded her now, were her collogues and their friends. Every Thursday night they would gather at Prestige get loaded and act out their desires and frustrations with one another, some taken it further than others. Gabriella usually sat back and watched amused as they "danced" with one another. Gabriella made it a point to make an appearance, but never per took in anything other than observing.

Up until a few days ago she had been dating Terrance Martin, a media mogul who had his hand in ventures ranging from cell phone conglomerates to internet speed enhancements. He was handsome, successful and very taken with her, the only problem, he failed to mention that he was married or "separated" as he so conveniently put it. They had been dating for six months, but last week after receiving an insanely wild message from his "wife", she decided it was time to call things off. One might ask, how you come to not know that your boyfriend of half a year had a secret family. Well, she blamed it on the long hours, business trips and her insanely competitive nature of wanting to be the best. It was rather disappointing actually, because she had grown quite fond of him. Terrance hadn't taken to the news lightly; to say he was upset would be an extreme understatement, but that was the life she had come to know and deal with.

The large glass cherry wood frame door opened taking Gabriella out of her grind gazing, actually causing her to falter slightly. She regained her balance; smoothed out her cherry one shoulder cocktail dress and looked up to see who had so forcefully opened the bathroom door. She was met with the most intense sapphire eyes. He smirked, showing off his perfectly white teeth as he grazed her shoulder with his hand, "whoops, I didn't see you there," he said in a husky voice that sent chills up her spine.

"Its fine, I'm just waiting on a friend who is taking an eternity," Gabriella said nervously taking in how perfectly his black suit fit his muscular body. She was shocked at her nervousness; no one ever made Gabriella nervous. She had given presentations to some of the most well know men and women in the medical industry and here she was nervous by some guy she had been in the presence of for no more than five minutes.

She cleared her throat determined to overcome this strange feeling, "You're new aren't you?" she asked brushing her big flowing curls off her shoulder and tilting her head.

He grinned taking in her tiny frame and curves, "Perceptive," he said studying her.

Gabriella let out a chuckle, "you're not going to find one answer to what you thinking, written on my face."

"hmm, really?" he said not so sure.

Gabriella saw Sharpay exit the bathroom and grabbed her hand pulling her along, "Yes, really" she said over her shoulder as she walked away swaying her hips, turning around once more before she entered the dance floor to smirk at the new Thursday Prestige member.

"Whoa Gabi, if you pull any harder, my arm is going to come of its socket and what would my adoring fans think then, hmm?"

Sharpay had landed one; count them one, major role on _Young and the Restless_, but according to her, she would be asked back any day now, but until then she filled her life with toothpaste and skin ointment commercials, thank God for her wealthy father or she would be out on her ass.

"I don't know Shar, I'm sure it would be a travesty."

Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Oh to live in the world of Sharpay just for one day, it seems so carefree, effortless and so full of denial," Gabriella thought to herself laughing inwardly.

"So do you want to explain to me why we left the presence of that dream boat you were gawking at?"

Gabriella crumpled her brow, "I was not gawking" she said in a shocked tone, "Gabriella Montez does not gawk"

"Well, she did tonight" Sharpay said as she surveyed the crowd.

Gabriella rolled her eyes," I'm going to get another glass of champagne, you want anything?"

Sharpay smirked, "uh yeah, but I don't think you can give it to me, but that guy over there can"

Gabriella followed Shapay's gaze, "you know who that is don't you?"

Sharpay grinned wildly, perked her breast up, and puffed up her hair; "I sure do" she said seductively and made her way to her new conquest.

Gabriella sipped her champagne as she pulled out her blackberry and read through her emails, responding occasionally to ones she felt necessary.

"Do you always mix business with pleasure?"

Gabriella ran her tongue over teeth and smiled at the sound of the newly familiar husky voice. She could feel his hot breath on the base of her neck and smell the scent of his Dolce and Gabbana cologne. She smirked and turned around to face him, her back resting against the brim of the bar. She looked up into his sapphire eyes, "When necessary?" she said seductively answering his question. She gave him a look over implying she like what she saw, as she grabbed her fresh glass of champagne and brushed passed him allowing their bodies to touch. She heard him gasp for air as she pushed past and she turned to flash him a smile as she raised her eyebrows descending into the sea of people.

He watched as her tiny sexy body moved through the masses holding her champagne over her head and occasionally swaying her hips to the music as she came upon someone he assumed she knew. He was rather intrigued by this woman. She was sexy, confident and had him wanting to know and get more, which was something that didn't happen.

He tossed his head to the side moving his sandy hair out of his eyes and made his way through the crowd, occasionally being grabbed by drunken socialites. He soon found the object of his search leaning sideways against the back wall watching some braud in a pink dress run her tongue down a guy's neck.

He approached her from behind placing his hands on her hips pulling her backside to rest against his pelvis as he ran circles on her hips with his thumbs.

Gabriella gasped for air at his touch as a smile formed on her lips. The feeling of him brushing up against her backside caused her body to tingle and urge for more. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him rubbing the side of his face with hers.

He ran his hot breath over her neck and shoulder allowing his lips to graze her skin every so often. His hands traveled down her hips till they met the warmth of her smooth thigh, wanting more he lifted the hem of her dress grazing underneath it with his thumb. He felt a tightness grow in his pants as she responded to his movements by rubbing her backside against him.

Gabriella felt herself becoming more and more aroused by this strangers touch. She turned around in his arms and met his gorgeous eyes; she bit the inside of her check as she grinned up at him. He smiled back, pinning her against the wall, encaging her with his arms. He looked down at her enticing lips and then back into her mocha colored eyes before he pressed his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss as he ran his tongue over her lips wanting to enter. She parted her lips allowing him access. He brushed her tongue with his several times before fully entering her mouth and intertwining their hungry tongues.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him into her, loving the feel of his growing manhood pressed against her. He moved his kisses down her jaw line to her neck, allowing her to catch her breath. Deciding she had enough air she took his face in her hands and brought it back in front of her. Her breathing was short and her eyes full of want; she smiled and crashed her lips back onto his.

The palms of his hands ran up and down the front of her dress grazing her breast. She lowered her hands to his bulge and caressed him, to which he responded by pressing harder into her. Gabriella gasped at the realization of how amazing he would feel inside her. Then it hit her, she was in a club acting a way she never thought she would. She was pressed against a wall making out with a stranger and thinking about sleeping with him.

She pushed him off her and tried to catch her breath. He looked at her bewildered.

"I have to go," she said lifting the strap of her dress back on her shoulder.

"What?" he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

She grinned, "It's been fun, but I really should go, before this gets more out of hand"

He stood there at loss for words.

"I'll see you around" she said biting her bottom lip and smiling. As she walked away she partly wished she could just have gone farther and been like all the others, but that wasn't how she did things. Gabriella Montez didn't stray from her mantra; she had learned doing so just hindered your dreams.

* * *

Gabriella waved goodbye to her doorman as she ventured the streets of New York City. She pulled her winter white coat tight around her a body as she walked the five blocks to her office building. She swiped her card and entered the large ornate foyer, greeted the receptionist and then made her way up the elevator to her office on the seventh floor.

"Hey Mary, any messages?" she asked as she entered her office hanging her coat on the rack and taking a seat at her large mahogany desk.

Mary followed her in spouting off who had called and what they had wanted. They consisted of a few clients wanting information on a new drug.

"Is that it?" Gabriella asked as she logged onto her email.

"No, Mrs. Evans called and said it was urgent something about her hair, a T.V. show and a new man"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "so nothing else important?"

Mary smiled, "right"

"Great, thanks Mary"

Mary nodded and left her office.

Gabriella checked her calendar and saw that a new manager was being brought in today from the west coast and therefore a long meeting would be taking place within the hour.

Gabriella groaned. She knew the company was in the process of teaming up sales managers in order for the business to become more efficient, but she had been lucky enough not to be paired up yet. She was actually angry at the assumption that they thought they needed to pair up, she felt that she and the others were quite capable of handling their Representatives and clients just fine. Their reasoning was that they were growing so fast and taking on so many more people that it would eventually become virtually impossible to maintain everything and everyone without help. Gabriella saw their point, but was so use to taking charge and doing things on her own it would take some getting used to.

She entered the large conference room at the end of the hall and was soon greeted by five other managers.

"Looks like it between Sarah and Gabriella," Kent said as they waited for their bosses and the new hire to enter.

"Yeah it does Kent, thanks for pointing out the obvious" Gabriella said taking a seat near the end of the table.

Kent laughed, "Not a problem dear"

Gabriella chuckled, "So, how are things working out with John?" she asked him

"Pretty good, "we are definitely getting more accomplished."

Kristen agreed, "I was worried at first, but Lucas and I are working rather well together"

Gabriella shook her head, "well, that's good to hear" she said sounding unconvinced.

"I hope I have the same luck when my time comes"

Kent laughed

"What?" she asked looking at him with a scrunched brow and a confused look.

"Oh Gabriella, your partner has got their hands full with you." he answered.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Come on Gabriella, everyone knows what a pistil you are and how you like things your way. Don't get me wrong you are amazing at what you do, it's just going to be interesting" Kristen interjected.

"Yeah, thanks for the vote confidence guys?"

Gabriella placed her folder on the table and whipped out her blackberry and began looking over emails. She hadn't heard her bosses and the new hire walk in until someone cleared their throat.

Gabriella logged off as she stood and lifted her head, "oh I'm sorry I was just…"

She felt her mouth go dry as she lost her words.

"I hope not mixing business and pleasure" the familiar husky voice said as he stuck out his hand to introduce himself.

Gabriella swallowed hard and stuck out her hand, "only when necessary," she said allowing a grin to form on her face and their hands to grasp one another.

He smiled, "Troy Bolton"

"Gabriella Montez"

The group watched intently as these two "strangers" stared, smiled and remained with their hand clasped together for several minutes.

**AN: Continued…**** yes, no, maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**AN**** WOW!!! Thank ****yall**** so much for the reviews on this story! I have a good bit plan for this story; it will be rather sexy, that I can promise!**

**Also, check out my other story **_**We Said Always**_**, some crazy stuff is about to happen in upcoming chapters. I just love that story, its ****soooo**** fun to write! Thanks for ****yalls**** support!**

**Please keep up the reviews, I love hearing what ****yall**** think!**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella now sat across from Troy at the conference table. It had been fifteen minutes since she realized her intense make-out partner was now the new hire for her company. She twirled her pen around her fingers doing her best to concentrate on what her boss was saying rather than the feel of Troy's hands roaming her body and his lips caressing her neck. She refused to make eye contact with him, even though she could feel his eyes burning holes into her face. She sat there coolly, continuing to pretend to pay attention, but she would be lying if she denied feeling weird by this new development in her life. Gabriella had never met someone who had this effect on her, she was known for letting things roll off her back, so why couldn't she shake him? There was something, but Gabriella did not intend on finding out what. Who cares if his suit exemplified his strong built shoulders and biceps and who cares if his piercing sapphire eyes sent chills up her spine and what did it matter that she would probably have to see him every day. Last night was nothing; she had been caught up in the moment and nothing more.

Troy reclined back in his chair running his pen along the top of his teeth watching the woman who had left him hot and bothered at the club last night. He smirked cockily every time he thought of it. Here she was in front of him probably putting on some front to avoid him. He let his eyes drop from her face every now and then to watch her tan legs rub against one another as she crossed them in a different direction. Once she had completed this task he raised his eyes to the dip in her tan suit that hit just above the breasts, he had cupped the night before, finally securing his eyes on her beautiful face. He knew she was avoiding looking at him, so he continued to stare at her with a smile on his face, he knew he would crack her eventually. Reading people was one of Troy's expertises, which is probably why he had succeeded at his job so well. He knew exactly how to get it in and close the deal, professionally and personally. This woman would be no different much like this job, he would soar at it. He had, however been taken back by her last night. She had got one up on him, leaving him the way she did. He had never had a women not complete the task and for that he knew she was different, still attainable, but a great deal more fun would come out of it.

"Gabriella" Mr. Jacobs said.

"Uh, yeah," She said coming out of her trance.

"We have decided that you and Troy will make a great team."

Gabriella's mouth dropped in shock, but she quickly composed herself, "Yes sir, if that's what you think, then I will do my best to achieve optimum performance with Mr. Bolton"

Troy smirked, "Yes sir our performance will be beyond impeccable, it will be out of this world"

Gabriella did her best to ignore the sexual reference that he was making, so she turned to face him, "Yes it will Troy, it most certainly will" she said giving his a closed mouth smirk and raising her eye brows, letting him know she was on to him.

Troy chuckled inwardly and looked at her with fiery eyes, "then we are at an understanding"

"You could say that" she said as she walked past him swaying her hips, "If there is nothing else, I will be in my office"

They nodded signaling it was okay for her to go.

Gabriella walked into her office and tossed her files on her desk, placing her hands on her hips she threw her head back letting out a sigh.

She turned around when she heard her door shut.

Her eyes were soon met with Troy Bolton's. She stood up tall and crossed her arms across her chest, "is there something I can help you will Mr. Bolton?"

Troy gave her a side grin, "Well, first I think Mr. Bolton is rather much considering I had my hands up your dress last night"

Gabriella cleared her throat, so he wants to play this game. "Well, if that's all then, I see no problem with Mr. Bolton, it's not like I slept with you," she said with a cocky smile. She knew he had been inching for more last night.

Troy laughed, "I see," he said as he approached her till she was pinned against the desk.

Gabriella did her best not to be aroused by the sudden burst of fireworks that were running up and down her body. He was so close that she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck and the smell of his intoxicating cologne as he went to whisper in her ear.

He licked his lips, "Well Gabriella, you call me what you feel necessary"

He lingered for a moment taken in the scent on her pomegranate shampoo and the sensations that filled his body when he brushed up against her. He backed up off her just enough to catch her eyes which had a softness to them that hadn't been there. He felt a strange feeling come over him causing him to step further back, but never dropping his eyes from hers.

They both stood staring at one another completely taken back by the feeling of no control that had over taken them.

Gabriella snapped out of it causing her eyes to form back into their confident glare, thus taking Troy out of his trance.

"I think I can handle calling you Troy then," said smiling cockily and then walked back to sit behind her desk.

Troy still stunned by his feelings managed to snap back into a feeling he was more comfortable with, "I hope you can handle more than that, " he said giving her one more look and walked out the office hearing Gabriella laugh as he shut the door.

Gabriella leaned back in her chair closing her eyes. She needed to regain control. She shook it off and got back to her calls, "You're strong Gabriella, don't stray or everything will fall apart, focus, it's nothing," she said aloud. She smiled feeling better and got back to work.

* * *

Gabriella turned on her voicemail as she gathered her things and set out for the elevator. She pressed the button and tapped her foot waiting for it to open. When it opened there he was, she couldn't escape him. He stood leaning back against the wall with his arms and legs crossed looking exceedingly sexy.

She took a shallow breath and smiled as she entered the elevator, "Troy"

He grinned and waited for the doors to shut before he pushed off the wall and lessen the space between his chest and her back.

Gabriella closed her eyes, she could feel him coming closer. His scent filled her nose and his heat filled the small space. She licked the corner of her mouth as his hands found her hips, but she remained silent. He moved closer pressing himself against her backside lowering his head so that she could feel his breath on her neck, "I was actually coming to find you?" he said huskily into her ear as he rubbed his thumbs up and down her backside.

"Well, you are rather smart Mr. Bolton, who would have thought I would be getting on the elevator heading down to the bottom floor at the close of business," She turned to face him capturing his eyes with hers, his hands still resting on her hips, "that kind of thinking will get you far"

He smirked moving one of his hands from her left hip and pushed her long locks from her right shoulder, "is that so, how far would you say?"

The elevator dinged and she step backwards and watched as his hand fell from her hip and then looked up into his eyes, "not as far as you want Troy," she said in seductive voice and stepped of the elevator leaving a vastly intrigued Troy behind.

* * *

Gabriella walked into work on Monday feel refreshed and back to normal. She greeted Mary with a smile on her face and walked into her office. Her smile faltered, "uh, Mr. Bolton is there a reason that you are sitting at my desk?" she said hanging up her coat and purse.

Troy surveyed the way her skirt fared just at the knee and how her blazer was cut low requiring her to wear a cami which pushed up her breast allowing a hint of them visible to the lingering eye. He stood and stepped out from her desk, "my office isn't ready so Mr. Jacobs thought it would be a great idea for me to share with you since we are partners after all, oh, and I thought you could handle calling me Troy?"

Gabriella giggled and raised her eyebrows"I can more than handle it, but I chose when and where?" she said taking her rightful place at her desk.

Troy quickly turned around placing his hands on the front of her desk leaning forwarded so that their faces were only inches away, "I see how this going to work, you're the boss and I'm suppose to be your lap dog and come and do what and when you want." He said never letting the smirk leave his face which was completely contradicting his voice.

Gabriella was completely flabbergasted by this, "uh, I didn't say that"

"You more than implied it" he said still not moving or changing anything about his voice or expression.

She had been avoiding his eyes, but was now staring straight into their intensity. She lifted her head and fought everything in her that was telling her not to say this, "Troy, I think there has been a misunderstanding here. I think it would be best if we put what happened the other night behind us. We are here to complete a job and nothing more."

Troy stood up straight, stunned and cleared his throat, "whatever you say Gabriella, I can't promise anything, but I can say this, I'm very good at what I do and I intend on showing that, even if you have been known to run the show. You may have just met your match" he said with seriousness as he walked out the door.

Gabriella sat in her seat at a loss. Never had she been spoken to that way, much less felt the way she felt right now. She was confused and disappointed. She hadn't felt disappointed in a very long time, much less confused, not since she was a teenager, when she vowed never to feel that way again thus, acting as it never happen. She had taken control of her life and now if was slowly slipping away and coming back thanks to Troy Bolton.

Gabriella stood and looked out her large glass widow, "this is not how I do things, I say and do what I mean." She said running her hand through her hair. She didn't understand why she was letting him get to her. No one got to her.

* * *

The week had progressed and it was now Thursday and Gabriella as usual was at Prestige watching her collogues and their friends bump and grind on one another. She leaned against the bar sipping her champagne watching Sharpay work her magic on the billionaire of the week.

She sighed and turned to face the bar putting her glass down. She pushed her curls behind her ear as she let her mind wander. She hadn't seen much of Troy lately because he had been accompanying some of the sales reps on field calls. The only time she had seen him since their talk in her office was when he was flirting with some secretary on the first floor. She rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the dance floor. It wasn't like she cared. He could touch and flirt with whoever he wanted.

She took the final sip from her glass then placed it on the bar and walked to the bathroom. She rounded the corner and felt someone grab her wrist. She stopped suddenly, "excuse me, what do you think you are doing?"

"You're avoiding me."

"Don't flatter yourself; I would have to actually care to avoid you."

He smirked and pressed her against the wall and let his hand travel up her leg raising the hem of her black satin dress.

Gabriella quickly pushed his hand away, "what are you doing, I thought we went through this, this is over," She said moving her hand back and forth between them, "either get away from me or go home. I was hoping this could end amicably, but you are making that rather difficult."

"But baby we had something special, I love you" he pleaded with her.

"Then you should have thought about that before you hid the fact that you had a wife. I will not get involved in that Terrance"

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him off, "Stop, I told you its over, please just stop."

"I can't"

"Well, you better learn how, because I will not have this conversation again," she said looking at him sternly.

"But baby, don't you miss me?"

Truthfully, she really did, but that didn't matter. He was married and this was not the path she was to follow, hooking up with a married man, definitely not.

He pulled her closer, "I know you do" he said leaning in to kiss her again.

"Terrance I said, stop it" she screamed as she tried to push him off, but he wasn't budging.

"Hey man, she said stop!" Troy yelled as he pulled Terrance off Gabriella.

Terrance evened out his suit and stood up tall, "you don't need to mind your own business." He said with demanding eyes.

"Well you need to understand what the word, no means" he said stepping closer to Terrance.

"Do you know who I am newby?"

Troy laughed, "Nah and to be honest, I really don't care. All I do know, is that you are some scum who doesn't know how to stop when a woman tells you to, so I really think you should be leaving"

Terrance stuck out his chest, "I'll talk to you later Gabriella"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No you won't" she yelled.

She let out a sigh and melted into the wall behind her, closing her eyes.

Troy watched as her chest rose and fall underneath her strapless sweet heart neck dress. He looked her up and down noticing that the hem of her dress was slightly raised on her left leg showing off her glowing skin and how her she licked her lips trying to catch her breath.

She opened her eyes to find Troy standing inches from her. She took a deep breath and looked into his captivating blue eyes, "Thank you"

Troy smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, "you realize those are the first words you have spoken to me in the past three days"

Gabriella went to speak, but he placed his fingers to her lips, "You don't have to always say something"

She looked at him riotously.

He grinned, then leaned down and replaced his fingers with his lips kissing her tenderly

Gabriella felt her body relax at the touch of his mouth.

He ran his tongue along the opening of her mouth and then kissed her gently once more.

He smirked as he pulled away, "I'll see you tomorrow Gabriella" he said and walked out the club leaving her confused for the second time this week.

**AN: ****Hmmmm****haha****. What did ****yall**** think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**AN****Thanks for the great reviews, please keep them coming. I love hearing what ****yall**** think is going to happen! I'm really enjoying writing this story and the fact that ****yall**** are liking it makes it all the better. **

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella sat in her office tapping her pen against the desk staring at her email, but not reading it. Her mind was anywhere, but her work, which was extremely out of character. Troy had entered her world a little over a week ago and never seemed to leave her mind.

Gabriella closed her eyes as she rubbed them with her left hand. She sat there in silence with her hand resting over her closed eyes.

"Something wrong?"

Gabriella breathed in through her nose, swallowed and moved her hand away from her face as she opened her eyes. She smirked and raised her eyebrows, "Absolutely not"

Troy grinned as he entered her office fully and closed the door, "hmm, well you sure seem like something or someone is plaguing your mind"

Gabriella scoffed, "it looks like your reading capabilities are failing you there Troy"

Troy scrunched his brow, "Can't happen, never will happen"

Gabriella laughed, "I intend, on proving that wrong," she said getting up from her desk and brushing past him deliberately as she made her way to the filing cabinet. She bit her bottom lip as she heard him take a sudden breath. He had an effect on her, but she had one on him too.

Troy felt himself grow hot as she brushed past him. He admired how her black knee length form fitted skirt hugged her supple ass and tiny waist. The sheerness of her ivory blouse was rather enticing despite the matching cami that was underneath, both tucked into her skirt showing off how perfect her body was. There was no doubt that he was attracted to her and would absolutely love to feel her naked body against his, but there was something else she exemplified that had him slightly hooked. He wasn't sure what it was, but he liked it.

Gabriella opened the file cabinet and began rummaging through the files, "Troy, is there something that you needed, because if I recall your office came ready on Monday."

Troy watched as she rubbed the tip of her back pump up the bottom of her left leg and smiled, " I came to talk to you about our trip."

Gabriella lowered her foot, slammed the drawer closed and turned around resting her back against the cabinet, "Trip? What trip? I'm not going anywhere with you Bolton," she said pushing herself off the cabinet and making her way back to her desk.

Troy grabbed her hand as she walked past.

She stopped in her tracks but never turned around or left his grasp.

"We have the ride alongs with the reps upstate as well as the presentation dinners with their top doctors. Since we are partners," he said emphasizing partners in a non work manner, "we will be traveling together."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, how could she have not realized that he would be going as well, "I guess the fact that you would be there just slipped my mind," she said nonchalantly.

Troy smirked as he licked his bottom lip and pulled her slowly to him forcing her to face him.

"Slipped your mind? Hmm, not buying it" he said grinning.

She shook her head as she smiled, "you really think highly of yourself, too bad I…"

Troy crashed his lips onto hers, shutting her up. He pressed his body against hers as his hand dropped hers and wrapped snuggly around her waist. He ran his tongue against her lips to which she opened. He brushed her tongue with his as he walked her backwards till her back pressed firmly against the wall. Her arms quickly encircled his neck as his hands ran up her stomach and embraced her breast.

Gabriella pushed him away breathing heavy, "You can't, just…" She was interrupted again by Troy's tongue grazing her neck.

She closed her eyes taking in the tingles that were filling her body.

Coming to her senses, she pushed him further away, "Troy!"

Troy smirked, "Yes, Gabriella"

She shook her head, "Not happening" she said smoothing out her top and walking back to her desk.

Troy flipped his hair and rested his hands on her desk, "It already is baby," he said cockily and walked out the office.

Gabriella smiled, "Damn it," she said under her breath.

Yes, it was only 5:30pm, yes it was only Wednesday, and yes she shouldn't be drinking alone, but that's what Gabriella was doing. She sat at Marcel sipping her vodka tonic trying to get her head straight. She had decided on the walk to the bar that today was the last day that she would succumb to Troy's advances, charm, scent, touch, allure, sculptured body, and oh soo enticing eyes.

Gabriella ran her hands through her long locks thinking of her vow. She had never thought that she would have to actually fight her attraction for a guy. She had overcome so much in her life already and made so much of herself. The idea that some guy, yeah some guy, that's what he is, just some guy, she kept telling herself, would be such a chore, was just beyond absurd.

She tapped her fingers on the bar as the thoughts ran through her head, "You are Gabriella Montez, unbreakable." She said under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" The bartender asked.

Gabriella laughed, "oh, nothing." The drinks were getting to her at this point.

Scrunching her brow and biting the inside of her cheek she said under softly, "I'll just go back to how I was when we first met, breezy and nonchalant, yeah"

"Do you need anything?" he asked again when he heard her speaking.

Gabriella waved him off, "Yeah, there is nothing wrong with a little flirting; I just can't cross the line. I've got to stick to my mantra. Be the best, never stray, succeed," she laughed, "I'm crazy" she said under her breath again.

"You lush," she heard someone say behind her.

"Excuse me," she said as she turned around on her stool losing her balance and falling to the ground.

"Shit, damn vodka" she slurred pushing away the helping hands.

Sharpay stood there laughing, "Since when is Gabriella Montez drunk at 6 in the evening?"

"Shut up Sharpay" she said standing up and regaining her balance.

Sharpay just stated at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Gabriella said sitting back down.

"When was the last time you had sex?" Sharpay asked sitting on the stool next to her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Sex doesn't solve everything Sharpay"

Sharpay laughed, "Well, it sure as hell helps"

Gabriella shook her head at her, "I think you get crazier as the days go on"

Sharpay stood up tall, "Thanks, all great actresses are crazy and those are the ones everyone remembers and wants to watch."

"They also end up pregnant by some low life, go to rehab and lose their minds. Not my idea of a dream life."

"Yeah, whatever, so how is the dream boat?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it"

"That good" Sharpay laughed.

"He just gets to me and NO ONE gets to Gabriella Montez"

"Do you find it more convincing when you talk about yourself in third person?" Sharpay asked after she ordered her drink,

Gabriella glared at Sharpay.

"What, I'm just asking, geez Gabriella Montez, really needs to get some" Sharpay said as she sipped her cosmo.

Gabriella ignored her, "He just thinks he is so smart, has me all figured out."

"That's because he does"

Gabriella whipped her head towards Sharpay, "Excuse me?"

"He does, he seems to know exactly how to play your game. I for one find it rather interesting. No one since we were 16 has been able to crack you and this guy after a week has you shaking and drunk at 6 in the evening. It's rather enthralling"

"Enthralling?"

"I had to use it in an audition today, cool huh?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "He doesn't have me shaking? I'm in perfect control" she said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, okay Gabriella. It's just a matter of time"

Gabriella was getting frustrated, "Sharpay, why are you here, I mean besides trying to make me feel like utter shit?"

"I'm meeting this new guy I met last night and I'm not making you feel like utter shit. You're my best friend and I'm being honest. Gabriella, you have been so guarded ever since Aaron and it's really not good for you. It's been ten years and you still haven't…"

Gabriella felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She swallowed hard and interrupted Sharpay, "I'm gonna go"

"Gabriella, avoidance isn't going to help you." Sharpay said with concern.

Gabriella grabbed her purse and coat, flashed a fake smile, "Shar, I'm fine, I'm not avoiding anything. I talked to someone like I was supposed to and I'm fine now. Okay? Thanks. Call me later." She said trying to push the sudden old feelings that filled her body away and walked out of the bar.

"One time, isn't enough" Sharpay said under her breath.

* * *

Gabriella pulled her coat tight around her as she made the four blocks to her apartment. Her mind was swirling. She couldn't get what Sharpay had said out of her head. There was no way that Sharpay was right. Troy knew nothing and Aaron, yes, the thought of him made her ill and weak, but that was years ago and she was so over that. Sharpay didn't know what she was talking about. She wasn't "guarded", she wasn't "avoiding" anything. Gabriella pushed the thought out of her head. "Sharpay's mistaken," she said as she walked up to her apartment, "and tomorrow I plan on proving that. I'm taking back control of my life." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**AN****Thanks for the great reviews, please keep them coming. I love hearing what ****yall**** think is going to happen! I'm really enjoying writing this story and the fact that ****yall**** are liking it makes it all the better. **

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella greeted the doorman at Sharpay's building, which was a couple block away from hers and made her way up the elevator to Sharpay's penthouse apartment. She tucked her loose curls behind her ear and rung the bell.

Sharpay opened the door and her mouth dropped.

Gabriella grinned, "Something wrong?"

"Uh, um no, I just, Gabriella what are you wearing?"

"What, I think I look good"

"Oh, no, I'm not denying that you look good, I've just never seen you all "out" like this"

Gabriella giggled, "Whatever, I found this in my closet and had never worn it, so I thought why not tonight"

"That's because it's mine" Sharpay said still astonished at how Gabriella looked. She looked good, real good, it was just different. Gabriella was usually so conservative and this definitely didn't fall in that category

Gabriella laughed, "ah, oh well, come on lets go."

Sharpay nodded and headed out the door, "hey, you get to meet my new guy"

Gabriella turned around real fast, "wait, so no hunting adventures tonight?"

"Nope, still sticking with this one" Sharpay said proudly.

Gabriella nodded, kind of taken back by the fact that Sharpay was actually "with" someone, not, "hunting" for someone.

They walked out of Sharpay's building and hailed a taxi to Prestige.

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay made their way up to the bar to order their drinks. Gabriella being true to form ordered her champagne.

"Oh my God there he is, I'll be right back" Sharpay said grabbing her vodka tonic and scurried off into the crowd.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and leaned up against the brim of the bar sipping her champagne and watching the others around her.

Gabriella in her midst of surveying the crowd spotted him. She grinned, "time to get back the control," she said to herself. She looked off to the side pretending not to see him.

Troy managed to push through the mass of people and that's when he saw her. He felt his mouth drop and become dry. He licked his lips searching for moisture. His eyes followed from her black peep toe shoes up her tan toned legs to her red satin cocktail dress that hit several inches above the knee, toward the plunging neck line of the halter of her dress that showed an amazing amount of her curvaceous breast. He grinned as she shook her head slightly moving her long curls off her face allowing them to fall along her tan bare shoulders.

Deciding that enough time passed she turned her head towards him and grin seductively, "See something you like?"

Troy was taken back a bit by her bluntness, but quickly recovered. He smirked and walked over towards the bar, never dropping his eyes from her. He stood inches from her and whispered huskily in her ear, "I think you know the answer to that"

Gabriella felt a grin form her face, "Do I now, and how would I know that?"

Troy let out a dry laugh and encircled her waist with his arms pressing his body closer to her, "would you like proof," he whispered in her ear letting his lips linger on her neck, sending chills up her body.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. She took her free hand and placed it on his bicep. She diverted her attention from his eyes to look at her hand on his arm and then brought them back to his sapphire eyes. She ran her hand up his shoulder down his chest, finally stopping right above his belt.

Troy swallowed hard at her actions. She hadn't been this assertive since the first night they met and had no idea who each other was. He liked it very much; he was just very confused by this account.

She lifted herself up from the brim of the bar. She watched at Troy's eyes dropped from her eyes to her breast at her movement and smiled. She leaned up, cupping his neck with her soft hands and whispered "maybe later" allowing her lips to graze his ear lobe. She smiled and stepped away from the bar and walked away. She turned around to see Troy still standing facing where she just stood. She grinned and said to herself, "crack me, ha, I don't think so"

Troy stood in shock for a moment. He couldn't figure out if she was just challenging him or messing with him. Usually he was the one making her all hot and confused, but now he stood hot and confused. Troy Bolton doesn't like to be hot and confused. He turned around and watched her walk into the crowd. He was completely mesmerized by this girl. When he thought he had her figured out, she goes and leaves him completely flabbergasted. He knew she was different the night he met her and every day since then, it was obvious that there was something special about her, but tonight just peaked his interest. He wasn't sure if it was her intelligence, her drive, her confidence, her uncertainty or the fact that she was absolutely gorgeous that had his complete attention. The only thing he did know was that Gabriella Montez did something to him that he very much liked.

"What's with the grin?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as she walked past her.

"No reason"

Sharpay looked her over, "hmm, well, I don't believe that considering I saw dream boat enter about ten minutes ago, but whatever, this is Zeke. He is a stock broker on Wall street."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, he was definitely right up Sharpay's date money mentality, "It's very nice to meet you Zeke"

"Same, I've heard a great deal about you" Zeke said

Gabriella smiled, "so how did you meet the fabulous Sharpay?" Gabriella said turning to Sharpay who was beaming.

Gabriella surveyed the room as she listen to Zeke tell the tale as to how he met Sharpay with Sharpay interjecting when she felt Zeke wasn't giving every minuet detail.

She saw Troy chatting with some people from work, occasionally looking her way when he could. She grinned at him and turned her attention back to Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey, I'll be right back"

Sharpay scrunched her brow, "where are you going"

Gabriella grinned, "I'll be back" she said and walked off leaving Sharpay rather confused.

Troy felt excitement fill his body every time he looked over at Gabriella. He smiled when he saw her grin at him and walk away from the people she had been talking with. He excused himself from his co-workers and went off in search of her. She was doing something to him, something he was very intrigued by.

Gabriella approached the foyer where the restrooms were located. She rested her back against the wall next to the ladies room door. She closed her eyes and breathed out hard. This game she was playing had become so much harder than she had been use to. Something that had once been a reflex, natural, was now mind exhausting. His touch, his enticing eyes, his confidence, it all, was hard to resist. She was using everything in her to put up a barrier and control the situation and up until now she was doing rather well.

She opened her eyes when she felt two arms encage her. She looked into his eyes then over to one of his hands that was resting on the wall next to her head. She grinned and looked back at him.

He leaned into her letting his lips graze her neck before kissing it fully. He left open mouth kisses up her neck finally reaching her ear and whispering, "Is it later?"

Gabriella grinned. She knew she needed to be strong, but he felt so good. She felt herself shiver as she closed her eyes feeling him press against her, "not here" she whispered

Troy removed his lips from her neck and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. He felt his stomach flutter as her eyes soften. He licked his lips and kissed her gently.

Gabriella closed her eyes slowly as she felt his lips touch hers. Butterflies filled her stomach as she parted her lips and felt his tongue entered her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he explored her mouth fully. Her heart sped up as his hand moved down her thigh lifting the hem of her dress allowing his hand to move further up her bare thigh. Everything inside her was trying to fight him off, but she couldn't. She wanted this, hell, she wanted more.

She broke their kiss breathing heavy. She ginned grabbing his hand and leading him to the coat room to grab their coats and out the club. When they reached outside she pushed him against the brick wall and pressed her lips to his mouth. She ran her hands down his chest, removing her lips from his as her hands reached his belt, "You better not be all talk," she said seductively.

Troy smirked, raised his eyebrows and kissed her.

Gabriella pushed him away slowly licking her lips and led them to a cab.

* * *

Gabriella fumbled with the lock of her door as she felt Troy kissing her neck and his arms encircling her waist from behind. Troy pressed her against the wall once she finally got the door open. They parted their mouths together intertwining their tongues and kissing each other will all the built up feelings they had been suppressing for the past couple weeks.

Troy lifted the back of her dress rubbing circles with his thumbs on her bare ass as he explored her mouth. Gabriella unbuckled his belt and tossed in on the ground. She moved her hands up his chest pushing his suit coat to the ground.

Troy broke their kiss when he heard his coat hit the ground, "I think we should shut the door" he said as he smirked.

Gabriella grinned and slammed the door. She walked back over to him and grabbed the waist of his pants pulling him towards her; "now it's later" she said biting her bottom lip.

Troy smiled and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him passionately. She pulled away for a moment to direct him to the bedroom. He walked them into the room and dropped her onto the bed. She sat up and pulled him toward her. She bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at him. She grinned as she unzipped his pants. She looked away to watch them fall to the ground and then looked back up at him.

Troy took her face in his hands and captured her mouth with his, laying her down. He hovered over her as he licked her lips for entrance. She gladly accepted as she spread her legs allowing his body to rub up against her.

Troy's hands explored her body. When they found the zipper of her dress he gladly moved it south. He brought his hands back to the hem of her dress and slowly slipped it over her head. He felt his eyes grow larger as she looked down at her bare breast, finely toned stomach and red lace thong. The tent in his boxers was rising as he moved his body back on top of her.

Gabriella glided her hands up his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it somewhere. She ran her hands over his bare chest feeling every ripple of his abs. His body was beyond what she had imagine.

Troy pressed his lips onto hers slowly, entering her mouth fully as he pressed his body against hers. He cupped her bare breast with his hands, fingering her nipple with his thumb. He moved his mouth from her lips as he felt her body arch. He kissed down her neck moving his hand down her tight stomach grazing her panties. He couldn't help but like how she felt underneath him, on his lips, and in his grasp. He had his fair share of women, but somehow this was different. He pushed her panties down letting his hand finger clit every so often as his hands explored her. He felt like he was about to shoot threw his boxers hearing her moan. He pushed his boxers down and hovered over her. He looked into her eyes and felt his body become hotter, his heart speed up, and his stomach drop. He swallowed, "you ready?"

Gabriella grinned, "are you?"

Troy reached for his pants and pulled a condom out of his wallet. He tore the foil and pulled out the condom slipping it onto his fully engorged penis. He kissed her and thrust into her.

Gabriella arched her back as she felt him inside her. She closed her eyes and remembered the first night they met and how she had wondered what it would be like to have him inside her. The feeling was beyond anything she had imagined. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as he worked his hips and thrust into her. He was definitely not all talk. She wasn't sure what was going on. She never just had sex. She was always in a meaningful relationship when it reached that level, but even though this wasn't that, it still felt right, it felt okay. Every thought of putting up a barrier and having control had left her mind because there was something there, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Gabriella pushed Troy off her as she rolled him over. She straddled him as she took him in her. She rocked her hip back and forth taking him in harder and fuller at every rock. She heard him groan in pleasure as she twirled her hips.

Troy placed his hands on her hips and moved with her. He had imagined what it would be like to have sex with her, but this was amazing, she was amazing. He loved the way she worked her hips and tilted her head back. He felt himself getting close as he watched her. She was beautiful in all sense of the word.

Gabriella leaned down and kissed his neck and whispered, "I'm getting close"

Troy smiled and pushed into her as she rocked her hips. He felt her walls tighten round him and came moments later.

Gabriella collapsed on top of him breathing heavy. She rolled off of him trying to catch her breath. Reality hit her. She had just had sex with Troy Bolton, her collogue who she would be spending the next three day with in upstate New York.

**AN: Business Trip is next. Will it be awkward or will it be full of more ****Troyella**** sexy moments? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**AN****Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella rolled over on her side completely appalled with herself. Her intentions tonight were to flirt and have a little fun, not to sleep with Troy Bolton. She didn't know what had come over her, but that's exactly what she did, sleep with him. She closed her eyes hoping it was just a dream. She opened them again when she felt a strong arm wrap around her torso. She swallowed and tried to push away the tingles that met her skin when he touched her. She felt him pull the covers over them and nuzzle into her neck. Gabriella mentally shook her head. Here she was lying naked next to the one guy who she couldn't control her feelings and actions around. She couldn't deny that he had been amazing, they had been amazing. Her body loved how he knew how to touch her, how to kiss her, how to move their bodies together, but her mind was saying something completely different. It was screaming, telling her to kick him out and regain control of the situation, but something else was telling her to just go to sleep and let it just be what it is. She gave into the latter.

Troy woke with a grin as he felt the sunlight on his face. He opened his eyes and was taken back. Gabriella was lying naked in his arms and the realization of last night's actions flooded his head. This wasn't his MO. Usually he cut out a couple hours after he slept with a girl, his mind wouldn't let him stay longer, but last night fielded another response. He had fallen asleep with her in his arms and here it was six in the morning and he was still in her bed with her naked form molded to him. He admired how beautiful she looked. He shifted slightly to feel her skin glide against his once more erupting sparks from his head to his toes. He let out a sigh and ran his free hand through his hair, rolling over on his back. He had gotten what he wanted for the past two weeks, Gabriella in bed, but somehow he didn't feel satisfied, he wanted more, he just wasn't sure what.

Gabriella stirred and rolled over to see Troy still lying next to her, awake. She sat up real fast and pulled the covers around her naked body, "uh, hey" she said nervously pulling the covers tighter and tighter around her.

Troy grinned at how cute she looked with her hair all disheveled.

"Hey" he said with confidence, but slight nervousness, as he was fingering the sheets around his waist.

"Um, I need to start getting ready." She said biting her bottom lip trying to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah, I better get going. I'll see you in a few hours" he said standing up and pulling on his boxers and pants.

Gabriella watched him get up and felt her eyes widen as she saw his naked body. She felt her mouth grow dry as she surveyed his very defined and tone build. She had felt it against her and had gotten a peek last night, but God; he looked even more amazing in the light.

Troy turned to face her and caught her staring. She turned her head away when he looked at her; "Fuck" she said to herself, he had caught her.

Troy smirked and licked the corner of this mouth. He picked up the rest of his belonging and walked over to her. He kissed her sweetly and whispered against her lips, "last night was amazing." He smiled and walked out the room.

Gabriella threw herself backwards on the bed when she heard the door shut. She stared at the ceiling, "What the hell have I gotten myself into? I leave tonight to head to upstate New York with him, for our meeting on Monday with the area sales reps, this is going to be unbearable," she thought to herself.

* * *

Gabriella stood in the lobby tapping her foot, mentally kicking herself for letting last night happen. She felt a presence next to her and looked over to it, it was Troy, naturally. She felt herself tense up and shift uncomfortably. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt uncomfortable, oh wait, ten years ago, when all hell broke loose. "Yeah, that's not happening again," she said to herself.

"Hey," he said with a grin.

"Hey," she said as she heard the elevator open, to which she quickly jumped in. She let out a sigh when she realized that there was no one else in there, but her, and now Troy. She scooted as close to the far right wall as possible. "Come on seven," she said to herself.

Troy laughed.

Gabriella turned to look at him, "something funny?"

Troy pressed the stop button.

Gabriella's eyes widen, "what are you doing?" she asked appalled.

Troy approached her, forcing her to back into the corner. He encaged her body with his arms by placing his hands on the walls next to her.

"Gabriella, are you okay with last night?" he asked studying her.

Gabriella shifted, "uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be" she said trying to control her voice and build her confidence.

Troy grinned, "Are you? Really?"

"Yes Troy" she said slightly annoyed.

Troy let out a chuckle and moved so that his face was inches from hers, to which she swallowed hard, but stood up tall, "you don't seem like it" he said a little concerned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "like I said the other day, you must be losing your touch. You are reading me all wrong" she lied.

Troy shook his head, "Nope, I'm not," he said looking into her eyes, "I'm reading you just fine" and leaned into to capture her lips with his.

He pulled away moments later and looked at her and smiled. He released the stop button and they rode the elevator to the seventh floor in silence. He turned around as he was about to exit through the doors, "I'll see you at your place around five, we can take my car"

Gabriella went to protest wanting to take her car, but Troy stopped her, "Gabriella for once you are going to have to let someone else have control" he said as he walked off to his office.

Gabriella stood with her mouth gaped open. She gathered her thoughts and seconds later made her way to her office, "Mary, I need a moment," she said as Mary approached her with her messages.

* * *

Gabriella stared out her window, something she had been doing a lot of lately. It wasn't that she was scared of what was going on between her and Troy, it was the uncertainty and unequivocal let down that came with it. She had heard through the grapevine that Troy was a playboy. He liked to flirt and had many conquests. Now that she had slept with him, she had just become a number on that list and that killed her. Gabriella wasn't that type of girl, she was smarter than that and that's why she couldn't fathom why she gave into him. Now she was going to be spending the next few days in his company living that nightmare she had created.

She shook her head, "I need to get over it, this was just a game and I fell for it, for once you were stupid" she said aloud to herself.

"Why are you stupid" she heard someone ask.

She turned her chair to face the voice and felt her stomach drop.

"Oh, uh, I miss placed my purse and it uh, was right here under my nose," she said trying to sound believable.

Troy narrowed his eyes, "mmm hmm"

"Yeah, so, is there something I can help you with Troy"

"Nah, just wanted to come in and see how you were doing." He said speaking the truth. It was odd; he genuinely had been thinking of her and wanted to see what was up. The urge had surprised him, but he gave in to it and came to see her.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes trying to read him, but she got nothing but sincerity, which confused her.

"I'm good, thanks" she said looking around the room for a hidden camera or something to explain this weird chain of events, and then back at the papers in front of her.

Troy leaned against the wall and looked at her.

Gabriella looked up from the paperwork she had been staring at, but not reading waiting for him to leave.

"What?"

Troy smiled, "Nothing, you just look real cute when you are pretending to read"

"I was not pret…" she started to say.

"Yeah you were" he said as he approached her desk.

Gabriella leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes, "Do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of watching me squirm?"

Troy smirked, "so I make you squirm, eh?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "What do you want to hear Troy? Huh?," she stared at him, but he didn't respond, so she continued, " Yes, you make me squirm, yes I had fun last night and yes I can't stop thinking about it. Is that what you want to hear? Yes, yes, yes, you make me squirm, ugh" she said shaking her head full of aggravation.

Troy stood silent and just stared at her. He didn't know what to say to her honesty. Part of him was thrilled that he had met his goal, but an even bigger part ached because he could tell she was distraught, which wasn't sitting well with him right now.

"I don't have time for this," Gabriella said as she broke their stare and made her way to the filing cabinet.

Troy watched her walk past him still not being able to say a word.

Gabrielle opened the drawer and pulled out the files that she was going to need for the business trip. She closed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts, took a deep breath, closed the drawer and turned around to walk back to her desk.

Troy still stood there with a blank expression.

Gabriella looked into his eclectic blue eyes trying to send him a message to just leave before things got more awkward.

She went to speak, but was silenced by Troy's mouth capturing hers. He gently thrust his tongue into her open mouth and intertwined their tongues. He cupped her face with his hands as he pressed her against the filing cabinet. He pushed his body into hers as they both let out a moan at the sensations that were filling their bodies. He opened his eyes and slowly released her lips from his. Still cupping her face in his hands he looked into her brown orbs and smiled, "you make me squirm too" he said licking his bottom lip.

A small smile formed on Gabriella's lips as she rolled her eyes.

**AN: Okay, I know I said the business trip would be next, but as I was writing it went elsewhere. I felt that it was important to establish their feelings and mindset a little more before moving on. The next chapter will be the business trip. I hope ****yall**** liked it and I hope I accomplished my goal.**

**As always, thanks for the support and please let me know what ****yall**** think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**AN****Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella walked out of her apartment rolling her Louis Vuitton suitcase behind her. She smiled at the doorman and walked out into the brisk New York air. She took a deep breath and allowed a small smile to form on her face as she saw Troy's car parked on the street in front of her building.

Troy leaned against the side of the slick metal with his arms crossed his pale blue button up shirt. He smiled when he saw her and flipped his hair to side, out of his eyes. When she was in reach he pushed off the car and approached her.

"Hey" he said reaching for her bags.

"Hey," she said pulling her ivory cashmere pashmina tighter around her arms and biting the inside of her cheek.

Gabriella watched as Troy's strong arms lifted her insanely heavy bag into the trunk. She smiled as she saw him shake his head at what she could only assume was his disbelief at how she had obviously packed more than needed for the three days that they would be in upstate New York.

Troy closed the trunk and moved towards her. He stood inches from her tiny frame with his arms crossed his muscular chest looking into her chocolate orbs, studying her.

Gabriella fidgeted slightly as Troy looked down upon her, "What?" she said in a sweet and innocent voice when his eyes continued to penetrate hers.

Troy smiled and raised his eyebrows, "You ready?"

Gabriella looked at him with curious eyes and shook her head. Troy had to be the most confusing, yet intriguing guy she had ever met.

Gabriella grinned and matched his eyebrow raise, "I think that's a question you should ask yourself Mr. Bolton," she said giving him a flirtatious look as she went to open the passenger door and climb into the car.

Troy stood looking where Gabriella had just been, loving how she was so unpredictable. He grinned at the uncertain possibilities that the next few days could bring.

"Troooy, could you stop picturing me naked and get in the car," Gabriella said as she slipped on her Prada sunglasses.

Troy whipped around, "What?" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Gabriella laughed, "You heard me, but glad to know I know how to get your attention"

"That you do," he said under his breath as he made his way to driver's side of his car holding a very alluring Gabriella Montez.

* * *

The drive started in silence, neither knowing what to say to start a free flowing conversation. On the surface their "relationship" appeared to be harmless flirting and interaction, but on the inside complication brewed as the minutes increased.

Troy looked over at Gabriella who was staring out the window. He let his eyes venture lower to where her pashmina had fallen, exposing the curve of her right breast. He looked back at the road briefly then back at the woman sitting next to him. He grinned as he noticed that her brown suede skirt had risen several inches above her knee, exposing her tan thigh. He bit the inside of his cheek trying to halt the urge to run his hand up her soft warm skin, only stopping once it reached her pleasure spot. His eyes moved lower to her extremely sexy chocolate knee high boots, to which he imagined wrapped around his head as he thrust into her wetness with all his want and need.

The car jerked as Troy realized he had ventured off the road. Gabriella threw her arms out trying to regain her balance from the sudden jerk. Her hand had landed in Troy's lap, much to her surprise and his delight.

When she regained her compose she noticed her hand was still in his lap. She blushed as she quickly pulled it away, resting it in her lap, "um, sorry," she said with nervous laughter.

Troy grinned, "I liked it there"

Gabriella giggled, "Nice try Bolton, but there will be none of that. What happened between us was a onetime thing; we were just caught up in the moment."

Troy shifted in his seat and pulled over to the side of the road.

Gabriella stiffened and looked around, "uh, Troy, what are you doing? We are on a time crunch here"

Troy put the car in park and turned his attention to Gabriella.

"Troy!" she said in a raised voice.

Troy smiled and wrapped his hand around hers.

Gabriella looked down at her tiny hand in his and back up into his piercing sapphire eyes. She swallowed, not really sure what was going on.

"Troy" she said just above a whisper.

"You should call me Troy more often," he said pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Gabriella felt a tingle as his hand brushed her cheek. She fought the urge to close her eyes and lean into his touch.

Troy moved closer to her face and smiled as he sensed the inner turmoil brewing inside her.

"Gabriella," he said huskily as his thumb rubbed up and down her left cheek.

"Yeah," she said in a barely audible tone.

"Do you really believe that?" he said in a serious tone.

Gabriella felt a lump growing in her throat preventing her from speaking. No matter how hard she tried nothing was coming out. Her head was screaming yes, yes yes, but that damn lump was preventing it. Her eyes soften as she saw Troy's slightly vulnerable eyes. She felt her heart begin to race and her stomach begin to flutter. She then realized it wasn't a lump in her throat preventing her from speaking it was something else, something that didn't want her to push Troy away.

Troy had pulled over at the sudden aching feeling that had hit him when Gabriella spoke of last night. He had wanted it since the first night he met her, but something was different once he actually got it, he didn't want to walk away. Troy was very confused by his actions, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Troy, I…uh," she said looking into his mind numbing eyes. She bit the side of her bottom lip and quickly closed the spaced between them as their lips met.

Gabriella felt Troy's hand drop to her waist and pull her closer to him as their kissed deepened. Gabriella massaged his tongue with hers as she wrapped her arms around the base of his head.

She moved her head to the side allowing him better access to her mouth.

Troy lifted Gabriella so that she was sitting on his lap. His hand moved up her sides grazing her breast. He broke their kiss sensing they needed air and captured her neck with his tongue. Gabriella let out a soft moan as his warm tongue grazed her collarbone. As he nibbled the sweet spots of her neck he began to unbutton her silk blouse. After successfully unbuttoning most of her buttons he placed his hand underneath the lace bra and cupped her breast, occasionally running his thumb over her erect nipple.

Gabriella felt a hitch in her breathing and a wetness forming in her panties. She opened her eyes and realized she was in a car on the side of the road partaking in pre-sex activities. She sighed and cupped Troy's face in her hands.

"Troy…..we….can't….do…..this …..here," she said between kisses"

Troy slouched. He closed his eyes trying to push away the throbbing in his pants.

He opened his eyes, "yeah, okay"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm going to climb off you now, okay"

"If you must"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and snickered as she buttoned her blouse.

"No, no, no, damn, don't do that" Troy screamed as he saw Gabriella redressing herself.

Gabriella shook her head, "don't want to give everyone a show"

Troy scoffed and started up the car.

Gabriella fascine her seat belt and got comfortable again, a smile never leaving her face.

Troy pulled back onto the road.

They were silent for a few minutes when Troy piped in, "So, when you say, "we can't do this here," do you mean we can do it somewhere else?" he said hopeful.

Gabriella let out a dry laugh. She turned to look at him and bit the bottom of her lip. She turned back to the window, "We will have to see, wont we?"

Gabriella looked over to see a smile bigger than Texas form on Troy's face as he stared down at her. She grinned as she bit the side of her mouth and raised her eyebrows then turned her attention back on the road in front of her.

* * *

The remainder of the drive had consisted of only necessary chatter and constant glances. Both their minds flooded with the feelings that were occurring inside them. Gabriella had bit her lip numb and Troy had lost feeling in his left forefinger from the constant tapping on his left knee. The both let out an inward sigh as they pulled up to the hotel.

Troy parked the car and turned off the ignition. He turned to Gabriella and found her looking up at him. He smiled a smile that lit up his face and climbed out the car.

Gabriella let out a sigh and closed her eyes to gather herself. She had gotten lucky on the ride up, not being caught sneaking glances at Troy till then. The smile he had given her had shaken her for some reason. He had smiled at her before, but there was something different in that smile. She placed her head in her hands trying to push the confusion, arousal and excitement from her body.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by Troy knocking on the window, "Sleeping in the car or the hotel?" he joked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Troy had already got their luggage out of the trunk. After ten minutes of insisting that she could pull her own luggage they entered the hotel and made their way to the front desk.

"Welcome! How may I help you today sir?"

Troy placed his hand on the marble countertop and smiled, "Yes, I have a reservation for Montez and Bolton."

The front desk woman clicked away at her computer for a few minutes, "Sir, I only show a reservation for Montez"

Troy's brow furrowed, "Okay? Well, there should be one for Bolton as well."

"I understand that sir, but I only see Montez. If you will take a seat over in the lobby I will see what I can do about getting you a room." She said in her trained perky voice.

Troy let out a sigh and went to speak, but stopped when he felt Gabriella's tiny hand resting on his forearm. She gave him a small smile, "Troy, let's let her do her job and go have a seat"

Troy sighed again, but gave a brief smile and then sighed, "okay"

They both rolled their bags over to the plush couches and had a seat.

"Ugh, I can't believe this. I confirmed those reservations yesterday and ugh, this is bullshit"

Gabriella laughed.

Troy turned to her with a confused look, "What?"

"You know that vein in your neck is going to pop one of these days"

Troy let out a dry laugh.

"They will get you a room. It's a large hotel."

Troy smirked, raised his eyebrows and leaned in so that his mouth was millimeters from her ear, "if not, I can just bunk up with you" he said in a husky manner.

Gabriella felt chills fill her body. She was certain that goose bumps covered all her appendages, "uh…."

Troy leaned back on the couch and stretched his arms out from end to end, one of which was rested around Gabriella's shoulders, "relax Gabriella, I was only joking…..well, unless it's okay?" he said, turning his attention to her and giving her a flirtatious look.

Gabriella hit him square in his rock hard chest, "You wish Bolton"

Troy faked hurt and went to say something coy, but was interrupted by the concierge.

"Sir, could you come with me"

Troy stood and gave Gabriella a shrug before following him to the front desk.

Gabriella watched him walk away. She tilted her head slightly admiring how nice his butt looked in those jeans. She shook her head and said to herself, "stop".

She looked around to admire the detail in the hotel, it was decorated beautifully.

"Nope, not acceptable!" she heard Troy scream.

She looked over to see Troy tapping his fingers on the counter top and from the looks of his behind he was not happy.

**AN: ****Tah****Dah****….Drama will ensue very soon….be prepared! ****Comments?****Request?****Concerns?**** Tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**AN: WOW! I want to thank everyone for their reviews! They were amazing! Please keep them coming!**

**Also, please check out my other story **_**We**__** Said Always**_**, it's a fun one! Thanks for those who are reading it and for the great reviews!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 7**

Troy turned around resting his back against the brim of the counter. He caught Gabriella's gaze and let out a sigh. If he wasn't so angry with the hotel's stupidity he would be jumping for joy at the possibility of sharing a room with Gabriella. He ran his hands through his hair and strolled on over to her.

Gabriella sat on the plush couch watching Troy walk over to her. Her head was swimming at the possibilities of how she "should" respond to the inevitable circumstance bestowing them. Based on his reaction, she guessed that the hotel had fucked up and now, had no more rooms, leading to the likely scenario of them having to share a room, since the company was paying and had chosen this hotel this was their only option. Gabriella felt a flush cover her body thinking of the close proximity that they would be inhibiting. After sleeping together and a couple heated make out sessions she was rather nervous of his intentions as well as her own. Two months ago this "problem" would have been nothing, but now that Troy was thrown into the mix, all bets were off and anything was possible. As the days went on she was becoming more and more okay with that, hence the constant inner turmoil.

Gabriella smiled, "So, there making you sleep in the ally?"

Troy let out a small laugh, "that's all they have left, the wet cold alley."

Gabriella laughed, "Troy, you, uh…"

Troy interrupted her, "Gabriella, I can just call the office and see if they can find another place. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Gabriella shook her head, "Troy, it's late and it's fine, I mean, we are two mature adults, we can handle this."

Troy ginned, "are you sure?"

Gabriella was silent for a moment, "yeah, I'm sure. I can resist you Bolton" she giggled as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Really? Is that so?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "yep, everything I do is because I want to and if I want to resist you, then I will" she said as she walked off to the elevators leaving Troy standing alone.

Gabriella opened the door to her room and admired how nicely they had decorated it. She approved of the nice clean bathroom, which was rather large. She walked into the bedroom area and stopped in her tracks. Her bag fell to the ground and she felt her mouth becoming drier by the second.

Troy walked in moments later. "Nice room they have here, too bad the staff members are fucking morons."

He walked into the room where Gabriella was still standing not uttering a word.

Troy looked at her and smiled, "So, do you want the left or the right?"

Gabriella turned her head to look at him and then quickly looked back at the big, nicely made, assumingly comfortable king size bed in front of her. She thought to herself, "I'm in fucking trouble"

-TG-

Gabriella sat at the desk in the room organizing herself for the meetings and the ride alongs. Yes it was Friday night and the meetings and ride alongs weren't till Monday, but she needed to do something to keep her mind busy.

She closed the lap top and picked up her night gown and toiletries. She turned the knob to the bathroom door and walked in. Her eyes grew wide as they moved up and down the naked body in front of her. She quickly came back to earth and covered her eyes as she slammed the door shut.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I forgot you were in here." Gabriella said with the image of a very naked Troy imprinted in her head.

Troy laughed, "uh huh, sure Gabi" he said jokingly.

Gabriella whipped her hand from her eyes and turned to stare at the closed door.

"What did you just call me?"

Troy opened the door in his pajama bottoms and no shirt drying his hair with a towel. He smirked, "Gabi?"

Gabriella stared at his tan toned abs briefly and then looked up into Troy's equally intriguing blue eyes. "Yeah, Gabi" she said.

"You don't like it?"

"I, I don't know. I haven't been called that since,…. I was sixteen," she said in a soft voice as she felt like a ton of rocks had filled her stomach thinking of Aaron."

Troy narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Gabriella's mind had escaped elsewhere, "um, you want me to stop?"

Gabriella looked back at him, "uh, no, um it's fine, I, uh, I don't care, whatever." She said as she pushed passed him closing the bathroom door behind her.

This time Troy stared at the closed bathroom door. Something had just happen, but he wasn't sure what. All he did know was that he had nothing to do with it.

Troy laid down on top the made bed and flicked on the T.V. He rested his head on this left arm that was curled behind him and crossed his legs.

Gabriella stood in the shower with the water running over her head and down her naked body. She was surprised that something like that still bothered her even after ten years. When she had told Sharpay she was over it, she had really thought she was, but now, she wasn't so sure. Do you ever really get over something that tragic? She let out a grunt as she turned off the water.

"It was ten years ago, you have a great life" she said under her breath.

Gabriella pushed open the curtain and stepped out of the shower. She dried off and slipped on her black spaghetti strap night gown that hit at the knee. She brushed out her wet hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She mentally cursed herself for bringing something that could be mistaken for lingerie, but she hadn't intended on sharing a room with anyone, much less someone who could mistaken this tasteful gown as something to turn him on.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, brushed her hair once more and walked out the bathroom.

Troy heard Gabriella open the door and set upright in the bed waiting for her to round the corner. His eyes bugged out his head when he saw the little night gown she was wearing.

Troy smiled at her, "Wow"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "don't get any ideas, I get hot when 'I sleep and this is cool" she said as she climbed into her side of the bed.

Troy rolled over on his side so that he could face her. "Hot, eh?" he said as he thought about how hot he was feeling at that moment thinking about taking it off of her.

"Shut up" she said as she rested her head on the soft pillow.

Gabriella laid staring at the wall in front of her as she still felt Troy's gaze on her. She fought every urge to look over at him because she knew if she looked into his enticing eyes and immaculate body, within minutes her gown would be off and she would be on top of him.

Deciding she was strong enough she squeaked out, "I can feel you staring at me"

Troy laughed, "yeah, so"

"I know what you are thinking?"

"And what might that be?"

Gabriella shook her head, "you know what"

Troy scooted closer to her, "what do I know?"

Gabriella felt her body stiffen as he got closer, "Troy"

He inched closer, "yeah"

"Don't play dumb because you know exac…."

Troy leaned over and kissed her square on the lips silencing her words.

Troy's lips left hers as he looked down at her, "What do I know?" he said inches from her lips.

Gabriella looked up into his sapphire eyes and licked her lips, "nothing," she said as she pulled his head down to her and crashed her lips onto his.

Troy climbed on top of Gabriella as his hands laced in her hair. Gabriella felt herself mold into him as he positioned himself over her.

Troy let his lips graze her jaw line as he captured the crook of her neck with his warm lips. Gabriella threw her head back as he nibbled on her weak spot. Troy's hands traveled up her thighs slowly approaching the hem of her silk gown. He met her lips as his hand slid under the fabric till it reached her panties. He tangled their tongues as he ran his finger underneath her panties. He teased her clit as he subtly pressed his pelvis and growing erection into her.

Gabriella moaned at the sensations he was giving her. She moved her hands under the back of his pajama pants and squeezed his ass as he pushed himself into her.

Troy wanted to feel her skin against his. He removed his hands from her vagina and slid his hands up her waist moving the gown with them. He broke their kiss as he lifted it over her head and discarded on the floor. He swallowed and looked at her wanting eyes and waiting lips. He bit his top lip as a caring feeling filled his body. He brushed a wet curl away from her face, "You're beautiful" he whispered inches from her lips.

Gabriella smiled and ran her hands through his hair. She knew something more was going on here even if she didn't want to admit it and Troy knew it to. She pulled his face down slowly to her and kissed his lips sweetly as she pushed his pajama pants and boxers down.

Troy moved his hand down her waist, under the lace fabric and over her smooth mound sliding her panties down.

They laid with their naked bodies pressed to one another, their hands roaming each other's figures.

Gabriella broke the kiss and looked into his eyes telling him she wanted more. He nodded and reached for a condom out of his bag. He ripped open the foil and slipped it on. He positioned himself back in place as he kissed her gently on the lips. He moved her legs further apart as he guided his fully erect penis into her.

They both moaned at the initial feeling. The moans became more frequent and loader as he thrust harder and deeper into her.

Gabriella's nails dug into his shoulder as she pulled him tighter against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to penetrate deeper, "faster," she moaned.

Troy did as he was begged and moaned as he did so.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah, harder, ohhhhh"

Troy felt himself about to burst, but held it in. Gabriella's moans and touch were sending sensations that he had never felt before, which were making him want to orgasm all the more.

Gabriella felt herself about to reach her peek, "oh, I'm about to cum" she said as she reached for his face and kissed him passionately. She bucked her hips a few times and came shortly thereafter.

Troy felt her walls constrict around him and soon felt himself release into her, feeling the most intense orgasm.

Troy broke their kiss as he moved down her jaw. He pulled out of her and discarded the condom.

He turned over, pulling Gabriella's backside into him. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides in a soothing manner as he left kissed up and down her neck.

Gabriella moved further into him and smiled as she felt every sweet kiss hit her skin. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep feeling content and extremely satisfied.

She woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She wiggled slightly. He eyes shot open and her smile faltered a bit, "Oh, shit, I slept with Troy Bolton…..again" she said to herself as she felt Troy's arms encircling her naked body.

**AN: hmmm so what do ****yall**** think is going on with these two? I don't know! HA! I have something rather unexpected happening next chapter so…..get ready and get excited!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: Just so yall know, Im still writing, it just might take a bit to get each story out because I am super busy these day, but I will do my best to get chapters out as fast as I can.**

**I do have plans to start a new story but I'm not going to start it till this story and We Said Always is complete and I have several chapters left for that one as well as this one.**

**I hope yall like this chapter! Please review! Thanks for all the support!**

**Chapter 8**

It was Sunday morning and Gabriella had her eyes closed tight letting the warm water wash over her naked body. She had slept with Troy, again; something she had sworn would never happen. She opened her eyes as the thought of how little resistance she put up flooded her memory. His kisses were so tantalizing and the way he moved inside her was unreal. She let out a grunt when she found herself wanting more, wanting it again.

Gabriella turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her toned body and looked at herself in the mirror, "what are you doing?" she asked herself. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Did she like Troy? She didn't know. She swallowed and stood in thought remembering his flirtatious smirk, alluring sapphire eyes and fiery kisses.

She brought her fingers to her lips and shook her head releasing the thought. She closed her eyes to gather herself. She needed to stop over thinking what had happen. Even though it wasn't her style she and Troy were just having sex, but that was the problem, that wasn't her. All the control she once had flew out the window long ago and what confused her most, was that more and more of her was becoming okay with it.

Gabriella walked out into the bedroom with the towel still wrapped around her.

Troy smirked and lifted himself so that he was leaning against the headboard allowing for a better view.

"What" Gabriella asked.

Troy raised his eyebrows, "oh nothing," his grinned widen, "just bettering my view to see what's under that towel"

Gabriella looked down. She pulled the towel tighter around her and looked at him. She mentally kicked herself when she realized she had forgotten to change into her clothes in the bathroom.

Troy sensed her awkwardness and got out of bed and made his way over to her.

Gabriella froze when she saw that he was moving her way. For some reason her legs wouldn't let her move. Her head was screaming "move, go to the bathroom" but her legs had another plan.

Troy pushed a strand of wet hair behind her ear. Gabriella took a silent breath and looked up at him.

Troy moved his hands slowly down her face to her shoulders then down her arms, finally resting on her hips. His arms encircled her waist as he moved in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Gabriella felt her eyes close as she melted into the kiss. She parted her lips allowing him to deepen it and the sparks soon filled their bodies. Her hands still by her side she let her lips express everything she was feeling inside.

Troy's hands crept lower till they reached the hem of the towel and began lifting it slowly. His hand caressed the bottom of her ass as he pressed his pelvis into her.

Gabriella felt herself becoming aroused at the feeling of Troy's touch. She opened her eyes and stepped away from Troy, breaking the kiss.

She looked at him, "I, uh, what is going on here? Troy, I, I don't just sleep with people I'm not dating. This has to stop." she said as her mind finally took over.

Troy closed the space that Gabriella had just created. He grinned and brought his hand to her cheek, "you think I don't know that"

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, "what"

Troy licked his lips, "I know that you just don't sleep with people. You have made that clear and as to what is going on here, I really can't answer that"

"Oh" she said dropping his gaze, "well, good to know. I need to go get dressed. We have to meet the reps for lunch."

Gabriella turned out of Troy's touch and walked back into the bathroom. She leaned onto her hands that were now resting on the sink in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Her eyes open when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

Troy kissed down her neck to her collar bone and up. Gabriella felt her breathing hitch as the waves of pleasure filled her body.

Gabriella turned around in his arms so that her backside was now resting against the counter.

"Troy, this really needs to stop" she said barely above a whisper.

Troy grinned; "does it really?" he said and then kissed her.

Gabriella gave a small smile, "I think so"

Troy moved his kisses down her jaw, "you think or know?" he said flirtatiously

Gabriella pushed Troy off her and looked sternly at him, "What do you want? What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. He moved so that the space Gabriella created was now gone, "you do something to me"

Gabriella's scrunched her brow and bit her lip as she looked at Troy's lips,

Troy kissed her on the lips, "uh huh, yep, this is good"

Gabriella grinned and kissed back. her arms soon found themselves around his bare shoulders as Troy's lifted her so that she was sitting on the counter. His hands slid up her thigh under the towel and began to move inside her soft folds. Gabriella moaned into the kiss and parted her lips just as Troy was about to ask for entrance. Troy massaged her tongue with his as he felt his erection growing. Troy removed his hands from her and opened her towel till it fell from her body, landing on the sink. His hand moved so that it cupped her breast as the other tangled in her hair.

Gabriella fingered the waist band of his boxers. Just as her hand was about to move underneath the fabric and free his throbbing member, the phone rang.

Troy let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He walked out the room to answer the phone.

Gabriella picked up her clothes that she had come to retrieve and began to put them on.

Troy walked back into the bathroom a few minutes later. He felt a smile form on his face as he watched her fix her hair.

Gabriella turned when she felt someone staring. She smiled, " I figured the moment was gone"

Troy nodded, " but, I'm sure we can get it back" he said as her wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Gabriella laughed, "I don't think so"

Troy kissed her sweetly

"Are going to get dressed anytime soon?" Gabriella asked after the sweet kiss.

"Well, I need to take a shower and you seem to be monopolizing the bathroom"

Gabriella laughed, "maybe you should see if they have a room for you yet."

Troy laughed, "nah, I'm right where I wanna be"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella waited at Tommy's for their team to arrive. Gabriella snuck a glance at Troy as he looked over the menu and smiled. She loved how his slick black suit clung to his toned body and the way his tie brought out his extraordinary blue eyes. Eyes that were once cocky that had now turned to something more real and closer to revealing who Troy was.

Gabriella stood, "I'll be right back" she said and then made her way to the ladies room.

Troy watched her walk away and grinned. The skirt of her suit clung to her every curve and moved beautifully with her every move. He was growing rather fond of her. She had the sweet confidence and this ora of mystery about her, plus she was beautiful.

"Troy?"

Troy looked up from his menu and his eyes grew wide, "Anna?"

Anna grinned.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

"It looks like I'm here to see you"

"What?"

She laughed and shifted her weight to her left foot and placed her hand on her hip, "you're so cute when you make that face"

Troy gave her a small smile.

"Hey Anna" Gabriella said as she made it back to the table and sat next to Troy.

"Hey Gabriella, how are you?"

"I'm good. Can't wait to see what you guys have been accomplishing up here"

Anna nodded, "you will be pleased"

Troy looked at the two of them confused.

"Anna, this is Troy Bolton. He will be the co-manager on this territory with me."

"Ah, I see" Anna said as she took a seat at the table.

"Troy, this is Anna Davis she is one of the four reps we will be meeting with today.

Troy coughed on his water.

Gabriella looked at him, "you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, wrong pipe. So uh, Anna is on our team?"

"Yep, I will be working right under you and I'm looking forward to that" Anna said with a smirk.

Troy swallowed.

"As well as Gabriella of course" she finished.

"Anna just joined our team about eight months ago."

"Where did you come from again Anna?" Gabriella asked.

"I was based in right outside of LA"

Gabriella grinned, "Troy just came from California as well"

"You don't say" Anna said as she nudged Troy under the table with her foot.

Troy couldn't believe this was happening. This was definitely going to put a damper on things or at the very least make things rather difficult.

Gabriella got up from the table when she saw the rest of the team enter the restaurant.

"Excuse me, "I'll be right back" she said as she made her way over to the team.

Troy watched her as she greeted them. He hadn't realized a soft smile had formed on his face as he watched her.

Anna watched this, "So how long have you been sleeping with Gabi?"

Troy turned his attention real quick to Anna, "what?"

Anna grinned, "you don't fool me Troy, you forget I know all too well how you work"

"Actually Anna you don't, that was the problem"

Anna narrowed her eyes and shrugged off what he had said, "there is something different about you?"

Troy laughed, "really and what might that be?"

"I don't know, but I will sure find out"

Troy shook his head, "you haven't changed one bit"

Anna bit her bottom lip, "that's not entirely true, I've gotten better, well at all the things you seem to appreciate.

Troy smirked. He knew what she was getting at, "who said I still appreciate them?"

Anna laughed, "Well, the fact that you are still sleeping with co-workers is a start"

Troy rolled his eyes, "look Anna, I'm your boss now and our relationship needs to depict that regardless of the past"

"We will see" she said as she tilted her head and smiled.

Troy went to respond but Gabriella had returned with the remainder of the team. She introduced everyone.

Troy excused himself to the bathroom once he had met everyone. He stood in the foyer where they were located for a few minutes trying to gather his thoughts. He couldn't believe that she was here. It had been eight months since they last saw each other. "God this is bad" he said under his breath.

"You okay?"

Troy turned around to see Gabriella walking over to him.

Troy smiled, "yeah, just taking a break from talking about myself"

Gabriella smiled, "so is this how this partnership we have going on here is going to work? I'm going to have to do all the work while you sit and look good."

Troy smirked and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He closed the space between them. He whispered huskily in her ear as his hand rested on her hip "You think I look good, eh?"

Gabriella grinned, "it's an expression"

"Uh huh" he said nudging her nose with his.

Troy looked around once again and then pushed Gabriella into the men's restroom and locked the door. He pushed her up against the door and kissed her hard. The kissed soon turned to a passionate one as their hands roamed each other's body. Troy's quickly pushed up her skirt and traced the outline of her thong as her hands ran up and down his hard abs.

Gabriella broke the passion that had erupted between them, "Troy, we have to go back out there"

Troy kissed down her neck causing her to moan.

"I know, I just wanted to kiss you, well actually, I want to finish what we started this morning, but this is good to." He said pulling her tight to him.

Gabriella shook her head, "come on, let's go"

"Fine" he said kissing her quickly.

"I hope no one saw us" Gabriella said as she slowly walked out of the men's restroom.

I think were good. We left them with free drinks" Troy said he followed her into the main dining room

"Alright lets order" Troy said as he sat down looked over the menu again.

Gabriella looked at her team, "where is Anna?"

"I think she went to the restroom" James said.

**AN: Dum Dum Dum!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews! Please keep them coming! I hope yall like this chapter. Its full of what yall love...Drama!  
**

**Chapter 9**

Troy sat with his eyes wide. "shit shit shit" he thought. It was one thing for Anna to think that something was going on with him and Gabriella, but it was something completely different for her to know.

"Ah, Anna there you are" Gabriella said as Anna appeared.

"Sorry, phone call" Anna said as she looked at Troy briefly and took her seat.

"It's fine, but can you guys silence your phones that way we can limit the interruptions" Gabriella said sweetly.

Anna mentally rolled her eyes and shut her phone off.

"Well, for those who don't know, this is Troy Bolton," she said turning to Troy. She smiled at him and then brought her attention back to the team. "He will be the co-manager for this product. Within the next couple of days he or I will be riding around with you to your offices and compiling a report of suggestions and praises."

They all nodded in understanding.

Troy watched as Gabriella did what she did best. She was very poised and professional and it was very prevalent that she loved what she did. She gave the team guidance, suggestions as well as praise. A smile began to tug at his lips as he took in her sweet voice. Her eyebrows were raised as she smiled through her words, using her hands add to the message she was trying to convey. Gabriella was brilliant and beautiful, a combination that he found alluring and enticing. She really probably could have handled this entire team on her own if the company hadn't insisted she have a partner.

Troy interjected, wanting to make sure the team knew that he had just as much knowledge of the industry and how to succeed as Gabriella did, "The team I managed out west was in the top of its district. I know that you guys have what it takes. I have seen the numbers and the success reports. We are going to have fun while getting the job done. Now, I do have some techniques that I would like you all to try out and we will discuss that more one on one"

Anna let out a small chuckle, "uuuuh huuuh" she said under her breath.

Troy and Gabriella looked at her.

Gabriella went to speak, but Troy interrupted her.

"Anna do you have something you want to add" Troy asked with an insincere smirk on his face.

Anna grinned, "nope, I'm just looking forward to trying those "techniques" with you," she laughed, "I mean the techniques you have come up with, geez you can tell its Sunday, my words are all jumbled."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "right"

Gabriella remained silent. She thought Anna was acting unlike herself, but she wasn't sure why. She usually had a lot to say and was full of ideas, but today she seemed to have something else on her mind, some other agenda. Not to mention, what she had just said and done was out of character. She had noticed that she had been looking at Troy quite a bit, but that didn't surprise her, Troy was a very handsome guy. It was probably nothing, but she did make a mental note of it.

Anna caught Gabriella looking at her. She and Gabriella had spent a good bit of time together over the past few months and she had learned a great deal from her. Gabriella was very smart and intuitive. She knew she had picked up on her odd behavior, something she was counting on. Anna liked Gabriella, but she liked herself more, it was nothing personal.

The waitress came by and took their orders. They all talked amongst each other while enjoying their cocktails and the atmosphere of the beautiful restaurant.

Troy watched as Gabriella smiled at the others and took in what they were saying. His eyes drifted down her face to the delicate skin that was peeking through her suit jacket. He brought his eyes back up to her lips and ran his tongue lightly over his own aching lips.

"Gabriella, why don't we let them get to know each other," he said as she placed his black cloth napkin on the table in front of him, pushed his chair back and stood.

"Alright" Gabriella said mocking his previous movement.

Anna watched as Troy and Gabriella looked at one another and walked away from the table. The sounds of her teammates echoing in her ear as she took in Gabriella and Troy's interaction.

Once they were out of sight Troy pulled Gabriella into what he could only assume was a storage closet for linen. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He released one of his arms and brought his hand up to her face as he closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

Gabriella felt her eyes shut immediately and kissed back.

"Is this why you wanted to "let them get to know each other" Gabriella joked.

Troy grinned, "I don't know….maybe"

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Troy wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, "it's also an important bonding tool. They can be themselves more without us managers there."

"Ah, I see. I guess you know your stuff there Bolton"

Troy smirked, "so, I'm back to being Bolton, eh?"

Gabriella looked up at him and without hesitance she leaned up and kissed him.

Their embrace ended and Gabriella finally took in her surrounding as laughed, "you pulled me into a closet"

"Well, yeah. I didn't want An…us to get caught"

"Get caught doing what?"

Troy took an inward breath. He was relieved that Gabriella didn't catch his almost slip up.

Troy unbuttoned the top bottom of her suit never letting his eyes leave hers. He smirked and unbuttoned the next one, revealing her black and white lace bra. He brought his hand to her left breast and slipped it underneath. He squeezed full breast lightly and pressed his body to her. He brought his lips to rest upon hers as his thumb brushed back and forth over her now erect nipple.

Gabriella felt herself growing wet. She deepened the kiss and let their tongues tangle with one another as energy and passion flooded their bodies. Gabriella lightly squeezed his penis through his suit pants causing his erection to grow.

Troy moaned as she slowly pleasured him, "oom," he said pulling away, "if you keep doing that, I'm going to have to rip those sexy panties off and do you right here"

Gabriella grinned, "Who said I was wearing any panties?"

Troy's eyes lit up and a grown escaped his lips.

Gabriella laughed.

"God, I'm glad you let your guard down"

Gabriella smiled and lowered her head, "yeah"

* * *

Troy and Gabriella met the team in the lobby of their hotel.

"Okay, today I will be riding with James, Amy, and Jill. Troy will be riding with Will, Vanessa and Anna and tomorrow we will switch up."

Troy felt himself stiffen. Last night when they were working out the schedule Gabriella had suggested that he ride with Anna today since she was already rather familiar with her abilities. He knew he couldn't protest because that would cause more harm than good, so he agreed and decided deal with what Anna threw at him and he knew she was going to throw something.

Anna grinned. She knew it was just one day and tomorrow she would be riding with Gabriella, but today she was with Troy and she planned on taking full advantage of that.

"Will, I will be with you till about 11 then Vanessa you will have me till about 2 and Anna the day will end with you"

Anna grinned, "Awesome" she said. "just like old times" she said to herself

Troy turned to face Gabriella and rolled his eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute before we head out?"

"I'll be right back James"

She followed Troy around the corner.

"yes?"

Troy leaned down and kissed her.

Gabriella kissed back.

"That's all I wanted"

Gabriella laughed and ran her tongue across the bottom of her lip as she watched Troy smile and walk back into the lobby.

Gabriella soon followed with a huge smile on her face. This cocky yet sweet side of him was really starting to grow on her.

* * *

The ride with Will and Vanessa had gone really well. They were both very efficient and great with the staff. He was very pleased.

Troy waited outside the hotel for Anna to arrive. He had an ache in his stomach. He hadn't been alone with her since that eventful day months ago.

"You ready to see how it's done"

Troy looked at the white car that had just pulled up, "I'm pretty sure I know how it's done, but I'm ready for what you've got for me"

Anna grinned and raised her eyebrows, "good to hear"

Troy rolled his eyes. This was so like Anna, everything she said and did had some other meaning or ploy.

Troy climbed into the passenger seat and prepared for the ride of his life that he wasn't sure he was ready for.

They had seen a few offices and were now setting out for the final one, thirty minutes out.

"You never answered me yesterday"

"Answered you about what"

Anna looked over at Troy, trying to read him, surprisingly she wasn't able to. She frowned briefly at this realization. She looked back at the road, "how long have you been sleeping with Gabi?"

Troy looked at her, "Anna, I'm not going to dignify that with a response"

"No need, you just answered it"

"Whatever"

Anna laughed, "you have lost your sense of humor over the past eight months"

"No, I've just grown numb to your bullshit"

Anna went to speak, but Troy interrupted her.

"Anna, let's try to keep this as professional as we can, please"

"Professional like we use to keep it?"

Troy looked at her and thought for a moment. He swallowed, "no"

Anna grinned, "why?"

Troy was silent.

Anna watched him with a smirk. She would break him, she had before.

"Anna, what happen in California was a low point in my life and should have never happen"

"For something that never should have happen you sure seemed to enjoy yourself for quite a while. Face it, you're just not capable of, how do I say it….."

Troy looked at her and narrowed his eyes, regret fully taking over him. He wished it had never happen, let alone for three months.

Troy decided to turn the tables on her, "you are the one who left."

Anna's eyes grew wide, "so, I had no choice"

"Oh yes you did. You just didn't like the outcome that had ensued."

Anna rolled her eyes, "I'm over it" she said not liking how Troy knew how to back her into a corner. She would have to rethink her mode of action.

"Let's keep this relationship purely business and then we will be successful"

"Whatever you say"

Troy nodded, "good"

They rode in silence for a while. They arrived at the final office and as they were getting out of the car Anna turned to Troy and told him what she had heard through the grapevine, "just so you know, Gabi's got a closet full of skeletons that I hope you are ready for"

Troy furrowed his brow.

She smiled, "oh wait, nothing is going on with you two, you wouldn't care what happen to that guy ten years ago, silly me." She said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the office door.

Troy stood motionless for a minute and then followed Anna into the office wondering what the hell she was talking about.

**AN: thant was fun to write!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: Here is another chapter. I hope yall are liking this story as much as I am. Whenever I have free time Im trying to write. Please review and give me your thoughts. I know what I have planned, but it's so fun to see what yall think. It makes me want to write write write!**

**Chapter 10**

Troy was in a daze as he and Anna drove back to his hotel. He didn't know if he should believe her or take it as her blowing smoke. He knew she could and would go to extreme length to get what she wanted, but this was even a stretch for her. Also, he wasn't sure what it was she wanted, what she was trying to accomplish. When she left LA there really wasn't much left to settle.

"Good job Anna. You still got it." he said she he began to exit the car.

"I sure do, in more ways than one."

Troy rolled his eyes, "keep it up. I'll talk to you soon"

Anna smiled. Ever since she had disclosed that little tid bit about Gabriella to him he had been distracted, his voice had been shallow and his gaze was elsewhere.

"Troy" Anna called as he was just about to shut the passenger side door.

Troy raised his eyebrows, "yeah?"

She smirked, "it's true you know"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "it doesn't matter anyway Anna"

"You were always a bad liar Troy, that's why you got caught"

Troy shook his head," have a nice night Anna," he said with aggravation as he slammed the door shut and made his way to the hotel doors.

Anna watched him walk away with a smirk plastered to her face and said to herself, "mission accomplished"

* * *

"Hey" Gabriella called out as she heard Troy open the hotel room door.

"Hey," he said in a low voice.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom in her long silk black robe brushing her wet hair. She raised one eyebrow and turned her mouth to the side, "you okay? Something happen?"

Troy grinned at her. She looked beautiful with her long wet hair cascading down her shoulder that was starting to curl at the ends. Her face glowed with the absence of her make-up exemplifying her natural beauty and her robe clung to her sexy curves. All he wanted at that moment was to wrap her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. He decided then, that he wasn't going to give anymore thought to Anna's rubbish. Even if there was some minuet truth to what Anna was saying, Gabriella would have been 16 then and something like that should be of a bother to him. God knows in his 29 years of life he had done some not so proud things.

Troy walked over to her and brushed the side of her face with his thumb giving her a small smile, "everything is fine. We have a great team here. I'm just glad to be back here," he said as kissed her sweetly closing his eyes tight. He opened them seconds later and said against her lips, "with you."

* * *

Troy put their luggage in the trunk of the car, turned around and smiled at the hotel. Their mess up had turned swimmingly. His feelings for Gabriella were growing and he was turning back into the happy guy he use to be. Over the past year he had grown hard, emotionless and let his cockiness and intelligence run and control his life.

He slid into the driver's side, smiled at Gabriella, who was smiling out the widow, and started the car.

"Well, that was a fun couple days," he said as they set off back to New York City.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "yeah, it was,"

"I'm kinda disappointed that we had to head back a day early. I wanted to be able to ride around with everyone"

Troy nodded.

"Anna was acting so not like herself, I was curious to see what that was about."

Troy fidgeted in his seat as the mention of Anna.

Gabriella looked over at him, "how was it when you rode with her? She okay? Did she say anything?"

Troy took a deep breath, "she, uh, seemed fine. I mean she's not having a problem getting into the offices and when she is in there she makes it memorable, ya know?"

"Oh, I know she is good, one of the best. She just seemed like something was on her mind. I don't know, she just seemed preoccupied."

Troy fidgeted again, "I don't know Gabriella, I mean, why would I know?"

Gabriella scrunched her brow at his tone, "I don't know, she is just rather chatty and she likes to tell you everything and anything. I was just curious"

"I don't know, she didn't say anything."

"Okay, well, maybe I was just reading her wrong" she said knowing that she wasn't because she was very good at reading people, especially Anna; she wasn't the best at hiding her emotions.

Troy looked over at her, he knew she thought she was right on target, but she was just saying that because obviously he hadn't told her what she wanted. He thought back, Anna wasn't the best at keeping secrets or hiding her feelings. He rolled his eyes, "that's how I got caught," he said to himself.

Troy reached for her hand, "I'm sure it was nothing, but I think it's nice that you care so much"

Gabriella grinned. It wasn't that she was being nice, she just didn't like not knowing what was going on, secrets cause problems and that was something she knew all too well.

"She seemed to fancy you" she joked.

Troy's eyes widen, "what, uh no, I uh, um don't think so"

Gabriella laughed, "calm down, I'm just messing with you. She just seemed to be giving you the once over a good bit" she laughed again, "it's nothing Troy, Anna's a flirt"

Troy let out a nervous laugh, "ah" he said knowing all too well of that.

"You just can't give into it"

Troy looked at her with confusion, "why are you telling me this"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know."

"Do you think I would try and sleep with her?" he said getting annoyed.

Gabriella looked at him, "I didn't say that, I was just making a comment"

Troy shook his head.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I was just, I don't know, I thought…"

Troy pulled over off the road and put the car in park. He turned and looked at Gabriella. His eyes were harder than she had ever seen.

"Since I met you that night at Prestige I haven't thought of, kissed, or slept with anyone else. It's just been you"

Gabriella was at a loss for words, "oh"

Troy sighed and turned back to the road and went to start the car.

Gabriella reached out for his hand, "wait"

Troy stared into her soft brown eyes and waited.

"Before you came here, I heard from others that you slept around and I just thought I was getting tangled up in your life of many girls and numbers."

"I was that type of guy, was being the operative word, but that's not who I am. People have downsides to their life when they resort back to old ways and I'm not going to say that I haven't done that, but the person I am when I'm with you is who I am and who I want to be"

Gabriella smiled and bit the inside of her cheek, "you sure know all the right things to say, don't you?"

Troy ginned, "it's not hard when it's the truth," he said as she leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Gabriella closed her eyes tight and let the kiss fill her body.

Troy leaned forward so that his body was almost in her seat as his hands came to cup her face. He ran his tongue over her lips wanting entrance.

Gabriella leaned her head back and parted her lips allowing him full access to her warm luscious mouth. Her hands rested on his hard stomach moving about slowly.

Troy moved so that he could rest fully on top of her. He ran his hands underneath her blouse and massaged her toned stomach, occasionally grazing the base of her bra.

Gabriella felt Troy's bulge growing as he moved on top of her. She didn't care if she was in a car off the side of the interstate, all she wanted at that moment was to feel him inside her filling her with sensations she had never felt in her entire life. She moved her hands into his pants and 

untucked his shirt. She raked her slender fingers over his washboard abs moving his polo further up his abdomen.

Troy pulled away from their kiss and looked into her eyes.

Gabriella smiled back at him and crashed her lips onto his.

Troy took this as an invitation. He moved her shirt so that it was over head. He kissed down her neck as he undid the clasp of her bra. He moved his hands up her flat stomach till they rested on her full breast.

Gabriella let out a moan as Troy massaged her breast and tickled her sweet spots with his tongue. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them as well as his boxers to his knees. She wrapped her hands around his fully engorged member and moved her hand up and down slowly.

Troy positioned himself so that she could move her hand more freely. He lifted her skirt up and hooked his fingers into the legs of her panties tugged them down. He soon found her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Gabriella released her hand from his penis, causing him to moan in disappointment. Gabriella grinned into the kiss as she brought her hands to rest on his ass. She pulled him to her so that his penis was pressing against her vagina. She broke the kiss and nodded. He smiled and brought his lips to hers and he began to enter her.

Troy moaned as her tight wetness surrounded him.

Gabriella leaned the chair back and wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her.

Troy fingered her clit and he plunged in and out of her.

Gabriella moaned louder than he had ever heard her.

"Oh, harder, harder, oh you feel so good"

Troy kissed her neck sweetly and whispered in her ear, "No, you feel so good, ohhhh, God, Gabriella"

Gabriella grinned as a feeling she never felt washed over her.

She found his lips again as she pulled him harder and deeper into her.

"I'm going to cum" she yelled

Troy smiled and thrust hard and deeper as they came together.

Neither heard the sounds of the cars around them, the honks, the tires, nothing. Their sweaty bodies rested upon one another breathing heavy. Troy lifted his head slightly and kissed her gently on lips and smiled.

* * *

Troy pulled up to her apartment. He got out of the car and removed her luggage from the trunk. He placed it on the curb and walked over to Gabriella who was standing on the curb watching him.

Troy grinned, "So your home"

"Yep, thanks for helping with the luggage"

Troy shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, "you don't have to be awkward."

Gabriella looked up at him, "I'm not, I just don't want you to leave"

Gabriella's eyes widen, she hadn't meat to say that, "I don't want you to leave thinking I wasn't grateful"

Troy raised one eyebrow, "I think you showed me how grateful you were a couple hours ago"

Gabriella smiled as her cheeks began to feel hot, "uh yeah"

Troy kissed her long and hard on the lips as he laced their hands together.

He stared into her eyes and smiled as he broke their kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he walked over to his car, got in and drove away.

**Thought, Comments, Rants!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: I hope yall like this! Thanks for all the support and fab reviews!!**

**Chapter 11**

Gabriella leaned against the back of the elevator as she waited to arrive at her floor. She closed her eyes and allowed a grin to form on her lips. Things were escalading with Troy in a direction she had never intended. She would be lying if she said she wasn't happy, but something in her wanted to put on the brakes. Putting on the brakes would lessen the chance of history repeating itself. She didn't want to hurt him and she didn't want to go through hell again, but God, she had never been so unsure. Troy kept her on her toes, always wanting more, always thinking. She had never had that. She had always followed one path, her path. There wasn't a reason to want more because she just did what it took and it came, she was always one step ahead, but now, with him, she never knew, and that excited and scared her. One thing was for sure, the idea of not seeing, kissing, touching, or talking to Troy made her ache inside.

The bell dinged signaling she had arrived at her floor. She let out a sigh and made her way to her large mahogany door. She stopped abruptly when she saw someone leaning against the wall next to her apartment. He eyes grew wide as she licked her lips.

She walked over and stood in front of the person who looked to have camped out in front of her door for a while.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I missed you." he said as he stood.

She shook her head, "it's been months"

"I know, it's been heart wrenching. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you" he said as he ran his hand up her arm.

Gabriella quickly shrugged his hand off, "don't touch me"

"But, Gabi"

"Don't call me that. You lost that right."

His eyes narrowed," but I love you"

She shook her head and raised her hand, "stop! I'm through having this conversation Terrance"

Terrance adjusted his suit, "Gabi I need you in my life, please"

Gabriella let out a loud sigh, "No! You have a wife, you have kids. I deserve better than you, you're a liar and a cheat." She said full of anger as she pushed past him and reached for the handle.

Terrance grabbed her wrist and jerked her harshly, turning her around to face him and pushing her roughly against the door.

Gabriella let out a whimper in pain.

"Gabriella, I told you that I wasn't going to let you get away. You are mine"

Gabriella squirmed in his arms and looked into his harsh eyes, "I was never yours and will never be yours."

He pushed himself against her and whispered in her ear, "yes you were Gabi and you always will be"

Gabriella felt chills, bad chills run up her body, "Terrance get off me!"

He kissed her neck and pressed his pelvis into her.

"Get the fuck off me!"

Terrance didn't stop. He let his hands roam her body. Gabriella felt tears well up in her eyes, "please, stop" she pleaded.

Gabriella closed her eyes praying that he would stop. She went to yell but felt a weight being lifted off of her. She opened her eyes and saw Troy shove Terrance forcefully against the neighboring wall.

"You okay?" Troy asked full of concern.

Gabriella wiped away a few stray tears and nodded her head as she pulled her clothes tighter to her.

Troy nodded in relief and turned his attention back to Terrance, "what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Terrance grinned evilly, "just having a talk with my girlfriend"

Troy's eyes narrowed and his body tensed up as he went to speak, but Gabriella spoke first.

"I'm not your girlfriend, haven't been for a while Terrance"

"Terrance, "Troy said aloud. He looked over the guy he had pinned against the wall.

He looked at Gabriella, "this is the guy who was bothering you at Prestige isn't it?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy groaned and pushed him harder against the wall, "if you fucking touch her again. I will make sure the entire world knows who you really are. A man who takes advantage of women. I don't think your stockholders would appreciate that," Troy threatened allowing a serious smirk to form his lips at the end.

Terrance smirked; "you don't have it in you." he shot back.

Troy brought his other had to wrap Terrance's throat tightly, "don't try me"

Terrance let out a laugh and said in shallow voice, "She's a great fuck isn't she?"

Troy felt his body heat up and fire fill his veins. He released his hand from Terrance's throat and punched him square in the jaw, "stay the fuck away from her"

Terrance picked himself up with this hand clasping his jaw tightly, "you'll see she's just some slut who will fuck your world up"

Troy went to lunge at Terrance, but felt Gabriella grab his wrist.

"Get of here!" he screamed.

Terrance smirked and made his way to the elevator and out of site.

Troy waited for the sound of the elevator to ding. He walked over to make sure Terrance was gone and then made his way back to Gabriella. He cupped her cheek and looked into her warm chocolate eyes as he brushed the pad of his thumb up and down her cheek.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "thanks"

Troy smiled and brought her into a hug.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him and relaxed into his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she said into his chest.

"I didn't want to leave either." He said as he stroked her back, "I got a mile down the road and had to come back"

Gabriella smiled and bit the side of her lip.

They were silent for a minute, "how long were you and him together?"

Gabriella pulled away and looked at the ground, "six months or so"

"What happen?"

"I found out he was married with kids"

"Ah"

"I ended it as soon as I found out and apparently he isn't taking the break up as a reality."

"I'd say that"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy took her keys from her and unlocked the door, "I'm staying with you tonight. I don't want anything to happen to you, that dude is nuts."

Gabriella went to protest, but realized he had come back to be with her and she more than wanted him here, "thanks Troy" she said as she entered her apartment.

Troy shut the door behind them, "it's my pleasure" he said as he laced their fingers together and pulled her to him. He smiled at her, "I won't let him hurt you, okay?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "yeah"

He cupped her face with his other hand and gently kissed her, sealing his promise.

* * *

"No, you have to go in first" Gabriella demanded as they were getting off the elevator at the office.

"Gabriella, what is the big deal? We have walked into the office together before"

"Ugh, I know, but... I don't know, it's just different this time, please Troy don't argue, just do it"

Troy raised his eyebrow, "just do it, eh?"

Gabriella let out an aggravated sigh and rolled her eyes, "Come on… please Troy"

Troy grinned and brushed a curl behind her ear, " fine"

Gabriella smiled in triumph, "I'll follow in like 2 minutes"

Troy laughed, "Okay Pearce Bronson, I'll see you in there"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "ah ha, you're so funny, now go!"

Troy walked in and as true to form 2 minutes later Gabriella soon followed.

* * *

Gabriella sat at the conference table pretending to listen to what her boss was telling them about quartiles. She twirled her pen between her fingers as she sneaked glances and smiles at Troy who was sitting across from her. Her mind flashed back to the night before when Troy had saved her from the nightmare that is Terrance. They had stayed up most the night cuddled in each other arms. She grinned at the memory of how of the contentment she received when Troy stroked her head last night. He had told her about his family and how he got into sales and she had told him about how she had come to New York, deliberately leaving out her childhood. She was thankful that he hadn't pried because she wasn't ready to open that can of worms not yet, if ever.

Troy watched as Gabriella smiled and looked off into space. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. He wanted to run his fingers through her soft barrel curls; kiss her delicious rosey lips and feel himself pressed against her perfectly toned body. He was growing very fond of Gabriella. When he wasn't with her he found himself thinking of her and wanting to be near her.

"Gabriella and Troy how were the ride alongs upstate?"

"Gabriella? Troy?" he called again.

"Uh yeah," they said in unison.

"How were the ride alongs?'

"Oh, they were great. I expect them to lead the district yet again"

"Great, that's what I like to hear"

"Troy, I assume you met with everyone?"

Troy nodded, "yes sir"

"What is your take?"

"Well, I think that we have some great people up there. I just hope they can stay focused on the task at hand"

Gabriella looked at him with a confused look. She had no idea who or what he could be talking about. He hadn't mentioned anything of the sort to her.

"Anyone in particular you are referring to" their boss asked.

"I'd rather wait and see before we call out names"

"I can respect that. Thanks for your observation Troy. Just keep me and Gabriella in the loop if these suspicions' become warranted."

"Yes sir, will do"

"Alight all, I think this concludes the meeting. Thanks for all the hard work."

Gabriella made her way out the conference room. She was on her way to her office when she felt herself being pulled. Minutes later the door shut and she was being pressed firmly against the now closed door. She went to speak but was silenced by lips crashing upon hers.

He released her lips and smiled, "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you walk into Kristen's office."

Gabriella laughed,"that was like ten minutes after we arrived"

Troy cupped her cheek and smiled, "I know"

Troy kissed her again and pressed his pelvis into hers. He let out a soft moan as he licked her bottom lip wanting access to the depths of her mouth.

Gabriella consented and allowed him to explore her mouth with flicks of his tongue. She closed her eyes tight as she wrapped her arms around his back and sunk into his perfect form.

Troy ran his hands up her sides, lifting her shirt slightly so that he could caress the soft skin of her stomach with his fingers.

Gabriella moved her hands up and down his back as she tilted her head to the side allowing Troy to suck and nibble the sweet flesh of her neck. She moaned as she felt one of his hands abandoned her stomach and trace the inside of her thigh. She felt tingles fill her body and warmth soar through her vagina.

"Troy, what were you talking about in there?" she asked while taking shallow breaths.

"hmm, what are you talking about?" he said as he ran his tongue up her neck, gently tugging her ear.

"You know, ahhh God, oh uh, with someone not focused up state"

Troy pulled away and looked into her hungry eyes and caressed her cheek, "it's nothing baby, I just think that there is someone up there we need to watch" he said, kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Gabriella smiled, God the word baby never sounded sexier. She shook the thought, "who are you talking about?"

"let's not worry about it till we have to" he kissed her again.

"but..I…"

Gabriella just trust me okay," he said with a hint of sternness.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "fine, you win….this time Bolton"

Troy let out a low laugh and kissed her hard, to which Gabriella immediately opened her mouth and massaged his tongue with hers.

Troy pushed her skirt up and squeezed her bare ass, "God, I want you"

Gabriella let out a moan, "ye..ahh"

Troy pushed her harder against the door pressing his erection into her, letting her know how much he wanted her.

Troy moved his hand to her mound. He cupped her in his hand and moved his fingers over her lace panties in a tantalizing manner, while pressing himself into her at a constant motion.

"Troooy," she moaned out.

"Is someone in there?"

Troy pulled away from Gabriella. His penis fully erect, his hair disheveled and his lips swollen. Gabriella's eyes widen as she realized her skirt was above her waist and her hair was a mess.

"Shit" they said under their breath and immediately wondered how the hell they were going to get away with the both of them coming out of a dark storage closet.

**Hmmm, I'm not sure if I'm happy with this, anyway, I hope yall liked it. Sorry if yall didn't. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: I hope yall like this! Thanks for all the support and fab reviews!!**

**Chapter 12**

"Maybe if we are quite then the person will go away?" Troy suggested.

Gabriella slapped him on the chest and whispered, "That's your brilliant idea"

"I don't know, what else is there?"

"Shit" she said under her breath.

"Wait, I got it, go hide behind the boxes of paper and I'll tend to the door" Troy spat out as if he had just discovered what really came first, the chicken or the egg.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "why don't you hide behind the boxes of paper?"

"I came up with the idea"

"So"

"Fine, ill hide behind the stacks of paper" he said as he let out a sigh.

"Wait, no, you aren't going to fit"

"Geez woman make up your mind"

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that," she said as she pushed him off of her and crossed her arms.

Troy smirked at her.

"What?"

Troy shook his head and grabbed her forearms that were still crossed and pulled a still scowling Gabriella to him. She tried to resist, but was getting nowhere.

"You're not mad" Troy teased, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You…" she started, but was interrupted by Troy's lips capturing hers. He tangled his hands in her hair as he deepened the kiss. Before things got too heated he pulled away.

"You play dirty" She said pushing him slightly away, but allowing him to fall back into place seconds later.

Troy raised his eyebrows, "only when I have to"

Gabriella grinned, "Do you think they went away?"

"Only one way to find out," Troy said as he went to reach for the knob.

"Wait, I'm going to hide behind the paper?" Gabriella whispered urgently as she scooted over to her hiding spot.

Troy chuckled and slowly turned the knob. He peered out into the hallway and saw no one.

"Well…."

"Looks like its all clear"

"Thank God" she said in relief as she stepped out from behind the stacks of paper.

Troy exited and soon after Gabriella followed.

Gabriella looked around and walked as fast as she could to her office. She sat down in her chair and let out a sigh of relief. She never thought she would see the day that she would be fooling around in the storage closet at work. Then again, she was doing a lot of things lately that she swore she would never do.

"If you don't stop thinking about me you are never going to get any work done"

Gabriella looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said with a smile.

"I don't need to, your reactions do it all for me"

"Do they now? Well, what are they telling you?"

He grinned and walked fully into her office shutting the door behind him.

"That you want me to strip you of all your clothes and make love you to right there on top of your ever so neat desk" he said never missing a beat.

Gabriella felt her mouth drop, but quickly recovered. "Two could play this game," she thought.

She stood up from her desk and walked over to him. She fingered the collar of his shirt never letting her eyes leave his gaze, "you're right Bolton, that's exactly what I want you to do"

Troy's eyes widen and he swallowed hard. He felt his mouth go dry as he tried to speak.

Gabriella giggled and ran her fingers over his lips, "you're all talk Bolton" she said and turned to walk away.

Troy grabbed for her and pulled her backside into him and whispered against her neck, "I think our detour to the closet moments ago says otherwise"

Gabriella felt a smile tug at her lips. Why was this so fun? Why did she enjoy being in his company so much? Why did she feel 100 okay with the idea of sneaking around at work? This was not who she was or maybe it was. Maybe the person she had know for the past 10 years was a façade and the person she was when she was with Troy was really her. She had tried so hard to make the right decisions and follow the right path. She knew she had been extreme in her decision ten years ago, but it was the only thing that made sense. If she didn't want to hurt herself and others again then she would have to make sure that she didn't lose control of the situation and herself. Troy, however, had made her forget that. He reminded her what it was like to go with the flow, take chances, trust others. Every day the promise she made to herself was becoming more and more shaded and the happier she seemed to be.

Gabriella turned around in Troy's arms and wrapped hers around his waist.

Troy smiled and looked into her eyes. He felt his stomach drop and his heart begin to race. The softness and twinkle in her eyes was something he hadn't seen before. It was so alluring and made him feel a warmth inside him that had been previously foreign. He swallowed hard and leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

They had kissed before, but for some reason this kiss was one like they never had. They both closed their eyes tight and melted into each other's form. They pulled away when the sparks became too intense.

Troy licked his bottom lip and looked into her eyes that were filled with such passion and emotion. He was sure that she could see the same things in his. He stroked the side of her face taking in her beauty and essence.

"Have dinner with me tonight?"

Gabriella felt a huge smile form her lips, "okay"

Troy grinned, "Great! I'll pick you up at 8?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah"

Troy kissed her gently and whispered against her lips, "I can't wait." He made his way for the door looking back at her and smiling before he left her office.

* * *

A date. She and Troy were going on a date, a first date. Is it possible that this was turning into something more than casual sex? Did she want it to be? Did he want it to be?

Gabriella shook her head at these thoughts. She knew from the last kiss that they had just shared she felt something for him, something real.

"Gabi?"

Gabriella lifted her head and scrunched her eyebrows.

"I'm not interrupting am I? I mean, I just saw you in here with Troy… doing… something important…. I assume?" she said with a smirk.

Gabriella was taken aback by this boldness, "why yes, what else would be doing Anna?" she responded sternly.

Anna entered her office and took a seat in one of the chairs located in front Gabriella's desk.

Gabriella leaned back in her cush leather chair and stared at her.

"Anna, is there a reason that you are here?"

"Today is my day off"

"And you decide to drive over three hours to come to the corporate office on your day off?" Gabriella asked becoming more and more suspicious by the minute.

"I had something I needed to tend to here in the city"

"Uh huh," Gabriella stated as she stared hard at her, "Anna, I'm still not understanding. Do you need something from me?"

Anna grinned. Gabriella was too nice for her own good.

"No, I just wanted to apologize if I seemed kind of out of it when we met. I was just surprised"

Gabriella didn't have time for these games.

"And what might that be by Anna?" she said with a little annoyance.

Gabriella's tone didn't go unnoticed. Anna sat quite for a moment thinking over her words carefully. She hadn't expected Gabriella to become so testy so soon.

"Troy Bolton"

Gabriella felt her stomach turn into a knot at the sound of his name.

"What about him?"

"Well, I know him, I mean, other than this last meeting"

Gabriella felt like a very large rock was sitting in her stomach. She knew this was leading down a path that could only be bad.

When Gabriella didn't say anything thing she continued, "I'm sure you knew that we had _worked _briefly together in LA?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and leaned forward on her desk and spoke in a stern and serious voice, "Anna….you know that I didn't know that."

Anna sat further back in her chair, not expecting this response.

"If I had known that, do you think I would have introduced you in the manner that I did?"

"Well, I, uh, just assumed, you…"

"No Anna, I didn't and if that's all you needed to share with me I suggest you enjoy the rest of your day off because I for one am not off and have work to do."

"Gabi, I didn't mean to upset you, I just, wanted to explain myself"

Gabriella looked up into her eyes seeing something she had never seen before, lies and intent. She had now seen Anna in a true light, a light that she would never forget and it was then Gabriella knew.

Gabriella grinned, "I thank you for that and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day off"

Anna nodded and walked for the door.

"Anna?"

Anna turned to face Gabriella, "I don't really give a damn if you slept with Troy back in LA. This is New York and you are expected to act professional and do your job despite knowing or not knowing someone"

Gabriella smiled taking in Anna's reaction.

Anna nodded. This was not how she intended for this to play out nor had she been able tell her everything.

Gabriella watched as Anna walked out of her office and to the elevator. She waited till she was out of sight before she let her head collapse into her hands, letting the information she had acted so nonchalant about wash over her. Anna had lied to her. Troy had lied to her. What the fuck was she to do now and what Gabriella was she to listen to?

**Dum Dum Dum!! I liked this chapter much more than the last one! And, yes there are more secrets!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: I hope yall like this! Thanks for all the support and fab reviews!!**

_**PS: Im posting this is celebration of the super fab video we just got of Zac and Vanessa at the Jazz game last night in Utah. Okay, whose heart just soared when yall saw her grab his hand and him lean into her and whisper, what I only assume were sweet nothings?! Ah, loved it!! Gotta love Date night!!**_

**Chapter 13**

It had been hours since Anna came into Gabriella's office and fed her news that she could have lived without.

Gabriella stood in front of the floor length window in her office with her arms crossed staring down at the city. She was thankful that Troy had been stuck in meetings all day because facing him was something she was not yet prepared for. Gabriella knew she had no control over who Troy had dated or slept with in his past, but when it showed up in her office in the form of a subordinate she couldn't ignore it. She tried not to take into account her personal feelings for him, but if she was honest with herself she would know that her anger was being strongly run by her emotions.

"_it's nothing baby, I just think that there is someone up there we need to watch"_

What Troy had said entered her head. She rolled her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? All the signs were there, but she had been so preoccupied with what she and Troy were partaking in to see them. Anna's eyes had never left Troy's that day. Troy had acted on edge and the whole "needing to keep an eye on someone" was the final piece to the puzzle. He had wanted to keep an eye on her, probably because he didn't want her spilling his secret or god knows what else. Anna certainly had an agenda and that was obvious the moment she opened her mouth today.

Gabriella pinched the brim of her nose and closed her eyes. She had a date with Troy in two hours and the idea of facing him seemed downright impossible.

Minutes later she put her suit coat on, grabbed her purse and made her way for the elevator. She had two hours to decide how she was going to deal with Troy.

* * *

When Troy had kissed Gabriella in her office earlier today he had felt something, Love. He thought he had been in love before, but thinking back to it, he really wasn't. When he had seen Gabriella in the club that night at Prestige and even when they first slept together he never thought it would amount to this. He had known initially she was different and she stirred something him, but love was never in the cards.

With this realization he had to start making things right. He had to stop keeping things from her even though he was certain she was keeping something from him. He felt a need for her and making her his was the only way to fill that need. He wanted to be that guy he told Gabriella about. The guy he really was. The rumors she had heard and his affair with Anna had been a stage he had been going through, an extreme error in judgment, which he corrected as soon as he came to his senses.

He tied his tie and put on his jacket. He grabbed the tulips that he had picked up on the way home and made his way out the door. Excitement and nervousness filled his body with the anticipation of seeing her. He couldn't wait to have her in his arms and let her fully see what he had been giving her peeks of over the past weeks, the real Troy, the one he had been 95 of his up to now existence.

* * *

Gabriella sat on her couch with her legs crossed swinging her left foot back and forth. She still didn't know how she was going to face Troy or what she was going to say. She had gotten dressed in a yellow strapless chiffon dress with a sash, giving off the impression that she was going to proceed with the date, but inside she wasn't so sure.

Gabriella jumped when she heard the bell. She let out a sigh and walked slowly to the door. It was now or never and whatever came out her mouth first was what she was going to run with.

Gabriella turned her knob and opened the door revealing a dashingly handsome Troy in a navy pinstriped suit, white collared shirt and yellow tie that matched perfectly with her dress. She let in an inward sigh. How had he known? Damn fate!

Troy smiled at her, "Hey"

Gabriella gave him a small closed lip smile and stepped aside allowing him inside. She shut the door and leaned against it once it was closed.

Troy turned to face her and looked her over, a grin never leaving his face.

"You look beautiful tonight Gabriella, not that you don't always look beautiful because you do, but tonight, wow, you look amazing."

Troy had no idea why he had just said those words in a jumble. He must have sounded like an idiot because the look he was getting from Gabriella was blank.

"So, uh you ready to get going?"

Gabriella just looked blankly at him.

Troy took further note of her eyes, they were different.

"Gabriella, are you okay? You seem different."

Gabriella didn't say anything.

Troy felt uneasy, "um, did I do something? You just seem…"

"Pissed" Gabriella spat, finishing his sentence.

"Um, yeah pissed"

"You could say that, but I would prefer to use the word hmmm…." She said with her arms crossed, "humiliated"

"What? Gabriella, I don't understand"

"You don't?... Really?"

Troy shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

Gabriella let out a light laugh, "let me help you out…I had a visit from Anna today"

Troy felt like someone had kicked him in the balls.

Gabriella continued, "today was her day off and she felt the need to drive over three hours to explain why she had been "out of it" the day we had to come to visit"

Troy just stared at her. He knew where this was going. He was royally fucked. Even though they hadn't been "together" really, he knew this had to sting, not to mention he had failed to mention that he and Anna knew one another much less had slept together.

"Do I really need to continue with this, Troy"

Troy shook his head, "no you don't"

They were silent for a minute.

"Gabriella it was a lapse in judgment. I told you that I have made mistakes in my life and that was one of them. The person I am when I'm with you is who I really am"

Gabriella shook her head, "why did you feel the need to not say you knew her? You are the boss Troy, it is your responsibility to stand up and make that acknowledgement. I'm not discounting Anna because I'm fairly certain she is not the most outstanding individual, but you should have known better"

"I know, things with us were just so….fresh and I was really enjoying it and …"

"You were thinking with your dick Troy and I was just someone who allowed you a place to stick it. Just like Anna was someone you were fucking in LA"

Troy shook his head violently and took a step closer to her. What she had said stung.

"No, that is not how it was. Anna was nothing. She was a mistake. A huge mistake. You were so different, you are so different."

"I was just a fuck Troy" she said trying to sound confident while pushing the tears that were forming in her eyes away.

Troy took a step closer to her and reached for her, but she pulled away. He stood tall, "you know you weren't just a fuck Gabriella" he said with sternness, "you don't believe that."

Gabriella swallowed and nodded her head.

Troy just stared at her, trying to make her see how much she meant to him.

"How do you plan to deal with Anna?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't"

Gabriella furrowed her eyes, "you don't?"

"That's what she wants. She is a very manipulative and self serving person. That's why she came to you today, she wants to get back at me"

Gabriella's jaw tighten.

"Why do you think Anna ended up in New York Gabriella?"

"What does that matter?"

"I ended it. I ended it as soon as it happened, when I came to my senses. She couldn't handle not being on top and getting what she wanted. You've worked with her for a while. She's always number one. She always reaches her goal. Her personal life is the same way. She couldn't face herself when she lost"

Gabriella grinned, "well, aren't you cocky"

"It's not cocky, it's the truth. You know that Gabriella. You know that's how she works, that why she is so good at her job."

Gabriella took in all he had to say. Her head was swimming. She knew she should show him the door and tell him that whatever they had was over, but her heart was winning right now and wouldn't let her head speak or act.

Troy took the silence that had ensued to defend himself.

"You know, I realized something today and that realization confirmed that I needed to clear things up. I had to come here tonight and share everything with you."

"That's mighty easy to say now that I know everything"

"It's the truth Gabriella." He said as he reached for her hand. This time she didn't pull away. His sapphire eyes looked deep into her chocolate ones, "I realized today I love you"

Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat. Why did he have to say that? Why did he have to confirm the feelings that she had been feeling herself? Why did this have to be happening right now, when she was trying to be strong and regain control of her feelings, her existence?

"You don't mean that"

Troy cupped her cheek, "yes I do."

Gabriella shook her head no.

"Yes. I love you even though I know I have only gotten to know a small piece of you. I love you even though I know you have a closet full of secrets you aren't ready to share. I love you because I know you will share them when you are ready. I love you because I know you are fighting with your other self. The self that wants you to walk away and take control of your destiny, I love you, Gabriella. I love you like I have never loved anyone in my life"

Gabriella felt tears forming in her eyes. She swallowed and remained silent.

Troy rubbed the pad of this thumb up and down her cheek. "Gabriella, I'm asking you to please listen to the _real_ you, the strong, sweet, confident, trusting and romantic Gabriella. The one I have seen over the past weeks, the one I love, but most importantly the one you so want to be."

"I can't" Gabriella said in a low shaky voice.

Troy closed the distance between their bodies and brought his lips inches from hers and whispered, "yes you can and you know why?"

He didn't wait for her to answer, "because you love me too"

Gabriella knew he was speaking the truth. Even so, she didn't know what to do. Everything in her was telling her to get him the fuck out of her apartment, but was that really what she wanted?

**Thoughts, comments, rants? I hope yall liked it! Man, I'm still on my ZV high!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: I hope yall like this! Thanks for all the support and fab reviews!!**

**Chapter 14 **

"Troy, I…"

Troy kissed her sweetly on the lips as his thumb continued its path up and down her cheek. He pulled away seconds later and stared into her warm scared chocolate eyes.

Gabriella pushed Troy away and walked past him.

"This has turned into such a mess Troy" she said turning to face him.

Troy turned and looked at where she was now standing, "it doesn't have to be a mess Gabriella"

"You can't just say that and all of sudden everything that has happen gets wiped away. You can't just say, "It doesn't have to," and it all of a sudden it isn't. The facts still remain. You slept with one of your subordinates and now that subordinate knows something is going on between us and seems hell bent on making it known."

Troy stepped closer to her, "We will deal with it."

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know, I don't know if I can"

Troy narrowed his eyes, "can't or won't"

Gabriella's mouth dropped a bit and her brow furrowed, "what is that suppose to mean"

"You don't even want to try. I'm willing to deal with this because I want to be with you, I want to show you every day how much I love you,"

"Stop saying that!" she said as she brought her hand to her head.

Troy took the hand resting on her head to rest in his grasp. He lifted her chin so that her eyes would lock with his.

"Gabriella, just stop. Stop over thinking everything, just stop."

Gabriella did as she was told, but remained silent.

"What do you want?" he asked as he studied her.

"I don't know" she said looking away.

Troy lifted her chin, "Yes you do"

"No…I just want this to have never happen. I want you to have never come here. I want you to have never kissed me. I want you to have never slept with me. I want, I want" she said as tears began to stream down her face, "I want to not Lo…oo…ve you"

Troy felt his heart soar, but ach at the same time. He was relieved to finally hear her admit to her feelings, but it hurt to see her so distraught.

Troy wrapped his arms around her now trembling body and kissed her forehead.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't suppose to love you, because now you have control of my heart and that scares me, the last time that happen it…it…He..uh….I just can't go through that again"

"Gabriella, I have no intention of hurting you"

"He didn't either" she said under her breath.

"What?" he asked in a higher voice than he had intended. "He," who was he? He asked himself.

Gabriella shook her head, "nothing"

Troy looked at her with concerned eyes. This person must have really done a number on her. He had never seen her so not together.

Gabriella raised her head and looked into Troy's eyes. She wiped away a tear. She took a deep breath as she saw genuine concern and affection in his eyes. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek as she gathered her strength. The look in his eyes shook her; she saw his vulnerability and true feelings. She knew she owed him just as much. "I can't remember the last time I cried," she said just above a whisper. She knew that if she didn't tell him now she would never muster the courage again.

Troy grinned and swept a curl behind her ear.

Gabriella swallowed, "His name was Aaron"

Troy nodded in understanding.

"We had known each other since we were kids. We did everything together, "she smiled at the memory, "we road our bikes to the lake, camped out in the tree house on summer nights, we did everything together. He was my best friend."

Troy squeezed her tighter, reminding her that he was there for her any need.

"He became my boyfriend when we turned 15 and God, I loved him." She said with a smirk of happiness, yet disgust.

"Aaron, about halfway through our sophomore year met these guys who got him into coke. I was such an idiot. I just went along to all the parties, watched him hurt himself. Watch him get kicked out of sports, watched his grades drop. I did nothing. I walked along and held his hand as he ventured off the right path to a one that was destined to destroy him and it did" she said as she began to get chocked up.

"You can stop" he said as he watched all the color drain from her face.

Gabriella shook her head.

"They blamed me, you know"

Troy didn't say anything.

"They said I killed him" she said softly.

Troy felt his pulse begin to race. He hadn't been prepared for this type of a confession tonight. He had now realized that his must have been what Anna was talking about and it pissed him beyond belief that she would use this against Gabriella, not to mention he wondered how the hell she even found this out. He shook his head at what utter poison Anna was.

"I left him" she said as her tears became more frequent and her breathing more erratic.

"I had enough. I was tired of watching him destroy his life, so I left him at the party completely out of his head. He was so fucked up Troy."

Troy rubbed her back as he looked at her with concern and love.

"He came after me, the car didn't stop" she said through sobs, "he didn't see it, he was trying to get to me"

"Gabi, Gabi, I love you, he screamed, but I wouldn't turn around. God, why didn't I turn around?"

"Gabriella just stop, you don't have to continue" he urged as she began to tremble uncontrollably.

"I heard it, I heard it hit him. I turned around and there he was all cut up and lying motionless on the concrete. I ran to him, but I knew, I knew it was too late. It seemed like everyone at the party came running out and saw his lifeless body in my arms. They had seen us fighting inside and they immediately blamed me. Aaron died before the ambulance could get there. He died right here" she said pointing to her arms.

Troy lifted her arms and kissed them as he looked into her eyes, "I hope you don't blame yourself because you had no fault in that. You couldn't control him coming after you anymore than you could control the car hitting him."

"If I wouldn't have left he never would have felt the need to come after me. I don't know, I just at the time blamed myself, sometimes still do, but, that was the last time I let anyone in. I took control of my feelings, my life, my destiny. I saw firsthand what can happen when you don't. I lost my best friend and people never looked at me the same. They didn't understand why I never said anything, why I lied for him. I still don't know why I handled things the way I did, but I can't help but wonder if I just had said something he would still be alive"

Troy just stared at her at her for a moment, "I know it's easy for me to say this because I wasn't there, but you can't think like that. You were young, confused and in love. You did what you thought was best at the time."

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, well now you know my secret, why I am the way I am" she said as she looked away, wanting to push it all away again.

"That I do, and you know what?"

Gabriella looked back at him with her tear stained face.

"It makes you that more amazing"

"I don't know about that" she said

"Trust me," he said as he ran his fingers over her knuckles.

Gabriella gave a side grin. "Um, what are we going to do about work?" she said trying to change the subject. She had opened up to him and was forced to relive one of the most painful things in her life and Gabriella being Gabriella didn't want to deal with it anymore. She wanted to push it away to the far corners of her mind, never to see, feel, deal or think of again.

Troy looked at her inquisitively. He knew she was a strong girl, but the way she changed subjects was odd.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Troy wrapped his hand around hers, "Gabriella, you just relived what I can see was a tramatic event for you and you just, I don't know, move right on from it, change the subject. You can't just turn it off like that"

"Troy, it was the past, I don't want to talk about it anymore. It was painful enough then, so not thinking, forgetting or dealing is what I want to do. Okay?

"Gabriella, I just think you need to come to terms with it, because you obviously really haven't"

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "ugh, you sound like Sharpay" She said walking away from him.

"Who's Sharpay?"

"It doesn't matter"

Troy placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him, "it does matter"

Gabriella shook her head.

"Gabriella its okay to be vulnerable. Not everything is going to turn out like it did with Aaron."

"Troy, you don't know that. You don't know what it feels like to have everyone turn against you. I was helpless, there was nothing I could do and that's when I decided I had to regain control of my life and the only way to do that is to forget, move on"

"But, you haven't"

"What? Yes I have"

Troy shook his head, "nope, you haven't"

"Troy! Just stop, please" she said as her voice began to taper off, "I just want to stop talking about it. It's the past, please."

Troy sighed, "okay"

"This is how I deal with things Troy, it might not make sense to you, but it works for me and if you love me, like you say you do, please just respect that and let it alone"

Troy nodded, "okay,okay"

"Thank you," she said lacing their fingers together, "so, what are we going to do about work?"

Troy ran his fingers through her hair "Gabriella, it's not against any rules for us to date"

"I don't know Troy, It's just I've worked so hard to be where I'm at. I've worked so hard to get past my past. I'm just worried that somehow us being "together" will be used against us"

"Gabriella it's not."

"Forgive me if I don't believe that. I've seen otherwise."

Troy felt his heart break, every insecurity or concern always came back to that incident and it killed him inside to see and know that, "You were young Gabriella, those people were wrong to turn against you and blame you for something you had no control over. Don't let them make you think that everyone will react in the same manner to you"

She ignored his reference to her past, "Just, what if they find out we are "whatever" and then they find out about Anna, and they accuse me or you of showing hostility to Anna or something like that or Anna decides to act like a wench wanker and accuse us of sabotage or something outrageous like that"

Troy laughed at her ramble, "it's going to work out."

Gabriella smiled at how she sounded, "we'll see" she said still sounding not so convinced.

**AN: So there you have it. Gabriella's secret is out the bag, but is she done reliving it? Also, does Troy have more secrets...I guess you will have to wait and see, haha! Thanks for all the great reviews, yall are amazing. I hope this met yalls expectations. Please leave me your thoughts!! Was Gabriella's secret what you thought? if not what did you think it was, hmmm?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: Thank you soo much for all the fantastic reviews! I love them all and really enjoy reading yalls thoughts! Please keep it up. **

**Anyway, I hope yall like this chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

Troy let a small smile form on his lips as he leaned in and kissed her.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as she pushed him onto the couch. She wanted to rid her mind of her past, at least for tonight. She separated herself from him and walked around to where he was now lying. She straddled his waist and brought her face down to his and whispered against his lips, "I'm hungry"

Troy grinned as he ran his hands slowly up her back, "I'm up for it if you are"

Gabriella grinned as she moved her hand to rest over his growing erection, "oh, I know you are"

Troy pulled her head down and let his tongue explore her mouth as he thrust his hips into her.

Gabriella broke the lip lock and pulled her hair to the side, allowing it to drape over her right shoulder, "I'm ready for dinner now"

Troy grinned, "well, I think I have something I need to take care of first"

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, "and what might that be?"

Troy pulled her down, flipping her over in the process so that he now was resting on top of her.

Gabriella squealed.

"I want to make love to you" Troy said with sincerity as he stroked her cheek.

Gabriella felt her stomach drop and a smile form her lips.

Troy captured her mouth with his as he closed his eyes tight. Gabriella parted her lips allowing Troy full access to her mouth. Troy ran his tongue over hers with smooth loving flutters. He wanted to taste and love every part of her.

Gabriella pushed Troy's jacket off of his shoulders. Troy pulled away momentary allowing Gabriella to fully free him of his jacket and then finding her lips with urgency seconds later. When she felt Troy's muscular form fall back upon her, filling the void it had just created moments before, she found the hem of his shirt and ran the palms of her hands up and down his sculptured back.

Gabriella's tantalizing touch caused his body to thrust involuntarily into the V of Gabriella's legs.

Gabriella moaned as she felt him against her. She brought her hands to the front of his shirt and began to unbutton each button, never letting her mouth, her tongue, her thoughts, her love leave Troy.

Troy let his hands crawl up Gabriella's legs pushing the yellow chiffon material with them. He squeezed her bare ass as his hands came to rest upon it.

Gabriella raised her left leg allowing Troy to sink further into her. She removed his shirt, throwing it to the ground beside them. She removed her lips from Troy's grasp and looked into his eyes biting her bottom lip. She ran her soft finger along his jaw line and then brought her fingers down to the zipper located on the side of her dress.

Troy's eyes just watched the beauty that was in front of him.

Gabriella carefully moved the zipper south. She locked eyes with him and raised her hands above her head.

Troy pushed the material slowly up her body, taking in every inch of her smooth olive skin as it became visible to his loving eyes. His hands raked her body as the material moved up her body sending tingles and warmth throughout her.

Troy licked his lips as the dress reached her neck exposing her bare breast. He pulled the dress over her head, letting it fall behind the arm of the couch. He brought his body to back upon her.

"You are so beautiful Gabriella, God, you really are"

Gabriella kissed his swollen lips and smiled. She spread her legs as she brought her hand to unbuckle his pants. Once access was granted she slid her hand beneath his boxers and fingered the tip of his penis.

Troy let out a moan as he pressed his tongue against her closed lips wanting access.

Gabriella parted her lips immediately and allowed him to kiss her with all the pleasure he was feeling from her touch. Troy shook his hips so that his pants could fall to his ankles. He shook his foot one at a time freeing his legs from their binding.

He gently, but erotically let his fingers trace her flat stomach till they reached their destinations. He lifted the hem of her panties and moved his hand underneath. He cupped her soft and smooth mound in his hand. Troy pressed his pelvis into her as he applied pressure with his hand to her vagina.

Gabriella let out a loud moan as she felt herself reach optimum wetness.

Troy moved his middle finger up and down her clit till he nor her could take it any longer. Troy removed his hand from her and freed himself from his boxers. As Troy freed himself Gabriella did the same. She waited till his attention was brought back to her. She grinned and twirled her panties around her finger. She bit her bottom lip as she flung them in his direction.

Troy let out a load growl, "God, the things you do to me"

"Why don't you come and show me"

Troy took his invitations and rested his body onto her. He spread her legs wider and placed his fully hard penis at its destination point. He kissed her long and sweet. Troy looked into her eyes with nothing but love, to which she reciprocated.

"I love you" he said as she thrust himself into her.

"I love you too" she moaned out as they _made love_ right there in her living room for the first time.

Gabriella opened herself up both physically and mentally as she moved with his every thrust.

She opened her eyes as she allowed the glorious pleasure to overtake her. She cupped Troy's face in her hands. She smiled when she saw the determination and love he possessed as he moved inside her.

"Thank you" she half whispered and half moaned.

"For what?" he managed to get out

"For making me see who I really am"

Troy pushed the moan to the back of his throat. He stop thrusting and looked into her eyes, "I'm glad you let me be the one"

Gabriella reached her head up and kissed his lips as she brought her hands to rest on his backside, "me too" she whispered as she pulled him deeper into her, mind, body and soul.

* * *

After making love Gabriella had pulled Troy into the bedroom and wrapped herself in his arms. She felt so free. She had shared what had plagued her for the past ten years with someone other than the people who had been there to experience it with her. What happened with Aaron was something that she held close to her. She didn't know if it was because she blamed herself or because she had loved him that much, hell it was probably both. Opening up to Troy had not only felt good because he didn't judge her, but it made her realize that she needed to face this head on and move on with her life. Being neurotic and a control freak was only going to mask the hurt and pain, not rid herself of it. She also couldn't ignore the utter feeling of bliss and happiness that had consumed her when Troy had told her he loved her and when she finally allowed herself to admit the same. She really, truly and honestly was madly in love with Troy Bolton.

"mmm, morning baby" Troy said in husky voice as he squeezed her tighter into him, never opening his eyes.

"Hey," she said loving the feeling of being in the man she loves arms.

"Last night was incredible" he said as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Yeah" she said softly.

Troy turned her in his arms so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her. Troy swept the hair off her face and brought his mouth inches from hers, "I think we should call in sick" he said before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah that wouldn't be a red flag at all"

Troy let his body rest more on top of her, "nah"

"Yeah, I think so Troy. When two of their managers don't show up I think they will get suspicious"

"I don't care" Troy said as she nudged her nose with his.

Gabriella giggled, "Well, I do, now come on" she said as she tried to pry him off her.

Troy let her free. Gabriella wrapped the sheet around her and made her way to the shower. When she got to the door frame she leaned against it and grinned, "Aren't you going to join me?"

Troy smirked and jumped up, "hell yeah"

* * *

Once Gabriella and Troy were able to pry themselves from one another and take the elevator from its "stop" mode and make their way into the office the day became rather productive.

Gabriella had managed to complete all the work from the day previous that she had just stared dumbly at after Anna had left as well as complete all that she needed done for the today and the one following.

"You know, you and the dreamboat have the same stupid grin on your face"

Gabriella stopped what she was doing and looked at the person standing in her doorway.

She grinned, "Sharpay!" she said as she got up from her desk and went to hug her.

Sharpay raised her eyebrow and looked her over, "so I go out of town with Zeke for a couple weeks and you choose then to get laid, damn I miss all the good stuff"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled Sharpay into her office, shutting the door behind her.

"So, you missed me?" Sharpay asked as she took a seat in front of Gabriella's desk.

"You know I did" Gabriella responded as she sat back down in her chair.

Sharpay picked up the glass microphone paperweight and began to fiddle with it, "so how long have you been sleeping with dreamboat"

"Who said I was?"

"That shit eaten I just had the best fuck of my life grin does"

"Sharpay!"

"Well, what would you call it?"

"Never mind"

"I'm happy for you Gabi"

"I told him about Aaron"

Sharpay's mouth formed an O, "really, hmm, I knew I liked DB"

"You've never met him"

"True, but his ass sure says a lot and that's a winner in my book"

Gabriella shook her head, "you never change"

"I use to be able to say the same about you"

Gabriella furrowed her brow, "what is that suppose to mean?"

Sharpay laughed, "I meant that in a good way Gabs, you seem happy and content. I haven't seen that from you in a while and if DB is doing that for you, then great"

"Thanks Shar"

"Well, I just wanted to stop in and say hey, Zeke is waiting down stairs"

"I can't believe Sharpay Evans is still with the same guy" Gabriella joked.

"Yeah well he has got it all and when I say all, I mean aaalll"

Gabriella shook her head.

Sharpay made her way for the door, "I'll see you at Prestige tonight, right?"

"Oh, uh" Gabriella responded as she ran her hand through her hair, she had forgotten that was tonight.

"Gabriella Montez you have never missed a night, I'll make sure DB knows, and I'll see you then, tootles"

Sharpay shut the door before Gabriella could rebuttal.

Gabriella leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling, "DB" she laughed, dreamboat, I hate it and I love it" she said to herself.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked into Prestige. Gabriella dressed in an elegant yet simple strapless black sweetheart knee length dress with pale yellow peep toe heels and her hair cascading down her back. Troy looked dashing in black slacks, light blue button up without a tie and matching black jacket.

Troy flipped his hair out of his eyes and looked down at Gabriella and smiled. She smiled back and laced their fingers together.

Troy face turned to shock, "but, what about…"

Gabriella gave his hand a squeeze and smiled, "I don't care anymore"

"Gabs!"

Gabriella drew her attention to the screaming girl in pink three feet in front of her

"Sharpay," she said as she hugged her.

"You remember Zeke?"

"Yeah, hey, good to see you again, um, this is Troy, Troy this is Sharpay and her boyfriend Zeke?" Gabriella said hesitantly because she wasn't sure.

"Yes Gabs boyfriend" she said as she rolled her eyes. Sharpay stepped closer to the couple, "so DB, you better take care of Gabs or it's you fine little ass"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said she nudged her.

"DB?" Troy asked.

Zeke stood unscathed.

Gabriella and Sharpay looked at Troy, "Dreamboat" they said in unison.

Troy looked confused.

"I'll explain later Baby"

Sharpay smirked, "Baby?" she mocked.

"Shut up Sharpay"

"You want champagne?" Troy asked.

"You remember?" Gabriella asked with a huge grin

"But of course"

"Okay, blah blah blah, ill have vodka cranberry, thanks DB"

Troy laughed, "nice meeting you Sharpay"

"The pleasure was all yours"

Troy leaned over and whispered into Gabriella's ear, "She's a special one"

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, you'll get use to it"

Troy laughed, "Looking forward to it, I'll be right back"

A few minutes later and five pain staking Sharpay stories later Troy returned with their drinks.

Sharpay was going on and on about some weekend away that the four of them should go on when Gabriella's eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Troy whispered.

Gabriella didn't say anything she just stared.

Troy followed her gaze and soon felt like all the air had been sucked out the room.

"Gabi…Troy"

Sharpay narrowed her eyes and put her hand on her hip as she looked over the person who had just approached them, "Who's this bitch?" Sharpay asked loudly so that everyone around could hear.

**Dum Dum Dum, dont throw anything at me, but i had to end it there. All will be answered, i promise! What did yall think? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: Thank you soo much for all the fantastic reviews! I hope yall don't hate me after this….**

**Anyway, I hope yall like this chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

Gabriella put on the biggest and fakest smile she could muster while Troy stood shocked and speechless.

Gabriella subconsciously took a step closer to Troy, "Anna, hi."

Troy looked down at Gabriella and then back at Anna.

Anna noticed Gabriella's movement and smirked at Troy, "no Hi Troy?"

Troy licked his lips hoping it would help return the ability to speak, "I was, uh letting you ladies exchange pleasantries."

Anna let out dry laugh, "yeah, you're such a gentlemen"

Troy rolled his eyes as he took a long sip of his drink.

It amazed Gabriella that the sight and presence of one person could spark such disgust and irritation, but that was what Anna was doing to her. She wanted her to leave, now!

Gabriella placed her hand on her hip and twirled her champagne glass in her hand. She wanted to appear as nonchalant as possible, "I thought for sure you would be back upstate by now Anna"

"Yeah, me too, but what I had to take care of in the city took longer that what I had anticipated so I prolonged it. I leave in the morning."

Gabriella put on her fake smile again, "well, I wish you happy travels back," she said as she turned her attention back to Sharpay who was still eyeing Anna with the true Sharpay bitch look.

Gabriella had sparked a conversation with Sharpay about her trip. Within a few minutes she noticed Anna was still standing in her same place. She looked over to Troy who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

Gabriella turned on her feet and directed her attention to back to Anna, "is there something else you needed Anna other than to say hello"

Anna twitched her lips to the side and shook her head, "nah, I'm just surprised that's all"

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "and why might that be Anna?"

"Seriously who is this bitch?" Sharpay asked.

Anna and Gabriella looked at Sharpay momentarily and then back to one another.

"I just didn't think I would see you with him" she said pointing to Troy.

Gabriella felt a burst of red hot anger fill her body. She took a deep breath and did her best to calm herself.

"Anna, why wouldn't I be here with him? I told you I don't give a shit if you slept with Troy. That was then, this is now and as I told you earlier I expect you to go on with your job in a professional manner and not harp on such events. I think it's time to act like an adult and move on."

Anna seemed unscathed while Troy looked like he had seen a ghost. This did not go unnoticed by Gabriella.

"He told you everything?"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "yes Anna"

Anna shook her head as she crossed her arms and turned to face Troy, "Everything Troy? You told her everything?" she asked as she studied Troy.

Troy fidgeted, "I uh.."

Anna laughed, "that's what I thought"

Gabriella looked from Anna to Troy for a minute before she turned to Troy, "what is she talking about? Is there something else?"

"Gabriella I told you I have made mistakes in my life, mistakes I'm not proud of. What happened with Anna was one of those mistakes. I never meant for it to happen and when I came to my senses I stopped it. "

Gabriella felt her stomach turn and her heart begin to race, "okay. I know all this" she said with scared eyes.

"He was engaged Gabriella. He was engaged when we hooked up and she caught us" Anna blurted out.

Gabriella's mouth dropped and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She took a step back, her eyes never leaving his, "you were engaged? What? You….why…didn't…you.. tell me"

Troy reached for her but she stepped further back away from him.

"Gabriella, it's not how it sounds?"

"I think it is Troy. You were once engaged and you didn't tell me. You cheated on your fiancé' and you didn't tell me. You slept with Anna and you didn't tell me. It's exactly how it sounds."

"Gabriella, please. It was a mistake. It was in the past. It was a lapse in judgment."

Gabriella just kept shaking her head. She had opened up about her past and all the hurt she felt because she felt like she knew him, but now it was like she was looking at a stranger, a stranger she loved.

"You are a cheat, a liar and a user "she said trying to swallow the pain, hurt and tears that were building in her body.

She turned her attention to Anna, "and you, you are no better. I don't even want to look at you. You obviously don't care who you destroy in your conquest to get revenge or what you want. You sure as hell didn't care about Troy's fiancé and you sure as shit don't care about me. You possess a character that I don't want on my team. You will be given a new manager first thing Monday morning. You need to work under someone you respect and you obviously don't respect me"

"Gabi, I didn't…"

Troy cut her off as he grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Gabriella please don't let this ruin us. It was a mistake. It was the past."

Gabriella shook her head, "no Troy, I just can't. It's too much. This was a mistake"

Troy shook his head as he felt tears forming in his eyes, "Gabriella please don't say that."

Gabriella looked into the beautiful sapphire eyes that had stolen her heart, "I can't have my life turned upside down again Troy. I can't go through all the secrets. Secrets and lies sent my life into a whirlwind once before, and I feel like I'm repeating it" She said just above a whisper as a few tears streamed down her face.

Troy brought his hand to her face and caught her tears with the tip of his thumb, "Baby, please, I love you" he said as he kissed her.

Gabriella let him kiss her for a minute as she took his love and let hers wash over her. She pushed him away with tears flowing fast and strong down her face, "I can't. I just can't." she said as she headed for the door.

Sharpay turned to Troy shook her head as she poked him in the chest, "bad move DB"

Troy closed his eyes and threw his head back, "yeah" He knew that she was referring to Aaron. She believed that the secrets Aaron held and lies he told led to his death and her pain and blame. Even though this was different it all ended the same, Gabriella hurt and helpless.

After Sharpay headed off after Gabriella Troy turned his attention to Anna who was in a state of shock.

"What? Aren't you happy now? You got what you wanted. You win okay? I'm miserable."

"I uh, you love her?" Anna whispered.

Troy just rolled his eyes.

"And she loves you" Anna said in disbelief.

Troy scowled at her, "I hope this is what you wanted. I hope winning was all you dreamed, but I must say you digging into Gabriella's past was low, real low. You have sunk to a new level Anna"

Anna just stared at him, her face full of confusion and dare I say guilt.

"I know you sent Laura a note telling her where we would be. That's how she caught us and you know what? I'm grateful for that, because it made me come back to reality and see how horrible you are and what a terrible thing I was doing, but I must say Anna, accusing Gabriella of murder and misconstruing the truth is inhuman"

Anna swallowed, "I didn't mean for it be this way?"

"Well, Anna when you fuck with other people's lives this is what happens. Hopefully you are happy because I'm not and I know that what you sought after."

Anna just stood in awe of what was going on.

"I hope you have a nice life and I hope you never enter mine again" he said as he walked out of the club.

Anna stood in a state of emotion she had never felt before….guilt and sorrow. She had accomplished what she had come to the city to do, but it ended with consequences she hadn't expected. The questions now were, "could she fix the damage she had done" and "did she even want to?"

**The shit hath hitith the fan!! **

**Man, secrets are a buzz kill...Ha...Comments, suggestions, rants, things you want to throw at me for doing this, are all welcome! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: Okay, I want to first say yall are freaking A-Mazing! The reviews last chapter made me laugh and feel so good. Thanks so much for them. Please keep them up.**

**Also, check out a friend of mines story **_**All I'll Ever Ask.**_** It's really great. It's in my fav stories as well. I encourage yall to check it out.**

**Anyway, I hope yall like this chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

"Gabriella, please open the door" Troy pleaded as he rested his head on his forearm that was positioned against the door.

There was no response.

Troy pounded his fist a few more times upon the door, "Gabriella, please. I want to work this out. I need to work this out."

There was still no response.

"Gabriella, please don't do this. I love you. I need you in my life." he begged as tears and emotions over came him. He had grown to love her more than he had ever imagined he could love someone. Tomorrow didn't make sense without her in it. He had to make this right; he had to have her in his present and future.

Troy pounded harder than he had over the past two hours he had been begging and pleading for her to open up.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I will stand out here and say that as many times as I have to till you the door. I love you. I love you. I love you…"

The door shot open. He stood straight up and smile formed on his face.

"DB, are you trying to wake the neighborhood with all these Shakespearean blah tactics?" Sharpay asked with her hands on her hips.

Troy let out a sigh, "Please, I have to see her. I have to explain. I have to tell her how much she means to me. I can't lose her," he said as he went to enter the apartment that smelled like the woman he loved.

Sharpay put up her hand to stop him, "Troy, she doesn't want to see you"

"But…" Troy said with hurt

Sharpay shook her head, "you messed up bad DB. She hadn't really opened up to anyone since Aaron. Not even with that rick muckety mut Terrance, but she did with you and you fucked up and hurt her."

"I know. I know and I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt her…"

That's what they all say. You think Terrance meant to fuck her over by being married, well, wait, he probably did, he is fucking ass, but anyway every man that comes into her life hurts her and you were no different. She can't seem to get passed that right now. I'm sorry Troy. I was rooting for you too"

"There has to be something I can do. I can't lose her. I love her. I want her in my life now and forever"

Sharpay smiled, "you know, I believe you DB, but Gabs is going to be another story."

Troy let out a sigh, "Fuck" he said under his breath.

"Is there anything else you need to come clean with? Did you stick little Bolton anywhere else he shouldn't have been?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "no Sharpay"

"Okay, just checking."

"Sharpay, who is at the door?" Gabriella yelled from inside.

At the sound of her sweet voice Troy felt his stomach tighten and his heart flutter. His eyes widen in hope and he went to speak."

Sharpay silenced him, "Gabs, you know good and well who is at the door. We have heard Romeo making all kinds of racket for the past two hours."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Sharpay had been right. She knew it was Troy and part of her wanted to see him, feel him, be with him, but she couldn't. Maybe she was being stubborn but she wasn't ready to see, to hear or to face what had conspired.

Sharpay smiled and turned to Troy, "Give her time. I know her. She knew it was you and the fact that she just made her presence known is a step in the right direction."

Troy let out a sigh, "I hope so"

Sharpay patted him on the shoulder, "don't give DB" she said with assurance.

"I would never"

"Good, now get out of here. I need my beauty rest," she said patting her hair, "I have a big day tomorrow. I have seven lines tomorrow for the soap and I need to practice"

Troy scoffed, "okay, but please tell her how much I love her"

"Will do"

Troy turned to walk to the elevator, but turned back, "I love you Gabriella!" he shouted.

Sharpay smiled and waved him off, "okay DB get out of her before I have to woman handle you"

Troy nodded and headed for the elevator.

Just as Troy went to get on the elevator Sharpay called after him, "Hey Troy!"

"Yeah"

"Be sure to keep the boat in the dock" she said with a smirk.

Troy rolled his eyes, "good night Sharpay" he said and got into the elevator.

Sharpay walked back into the apartment with a satisfied look on her face.

"What?" Gabriella asked when she walked back into the apartment.

"Nothing, just giving your future husband some of my excellent advice."

"Shar, he isn't…"

"Just make sure the bridesmaid dresses are conducive to my radiant skin tone" she said and went into the guest room and shut the door.

Gabriella shook her head and said under breath, "what the hell just happen?"

* * *

Gabriella's eyes opened wide and she looked around her room. She let out a sigh as all the memories of the following night flooded her memory. Troy had slept with Anna, and when she 

had come to terms with that, she discovered that he had once been engaged. To add fuel to the fire he cheated on his fiancé with Anna. Gabriella felt a shutter wash over her at the thought of Troy possibly being married to someone else. He was her Troy. She shook her head, her Troy? She had to stop thinking like that.

She rolled over onto her side and let out a sigh. What killed her was that he hid it from her even after she poured her soul out to him. Once again another man in her life had lied to her and she ended up crying herself to sleep again. Aaron lied about the addiction, Terrance lied about being fucking married, and Troy, oh Troy.

Gabriella looked at the clock and decided it was time to call in "sick" for work. She reached for the phone and dialed the familiar number. She waited a few minutes for the line to pick up.

"Hey Mary, it Gabriella, I'm not feeling so hot this morning. I'm going to take a sick day. So, please let everyone know and put all messages on my desk and I will tend them on Monday"

"Yes ma'am will do."

"Thanks Mary" she said and hung up the phone.

Gabriella sighed as she hung up the phone. Facing Troy today was not an option. Her mind was far too confused and her heart was entirely too sore and vulnerable. She needed the day to decide where she wanted her life to go and who she wanted in it.

* * *

Troy sat his desk tapping his pen against his the solid wood, his eyes permanently fixed on the closed door and dark office that Gabriella usually occupied.

It killed him that he was the reason she hadn't come into work today. His heart had sunk when he had heard the rumblings of the office. They were talking about how Gabriella never missed work and some of them saw parts of what happen last night, thankfully no one had approached him about it.

He had to make this right, but he wasn't sure how to go about that. Gabriella had been through so much already in her young life and the last thing he wanted, was to be remembered as one of the men who came into her life and left a scar on her heart. He wanted to be last person to enter her heart and stay there forever.

"Troy?"

He did respond still occupied by the staring contest he was having with Gabriella's closed door.

"Troy?"

Troy shook his head and looked up. When he saw the person in his door he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "what are you doing here Anna?"

"Can I come in?"

"There is nothing more you can do to ruin my life so why not, come on in"

Anna sighed, "I deserve that" she said as she closed the door.

Troy just stared at her.

She took as seat opposite him.

After a few moments of silence Troy spoke up, "Anna, I'm really not in the mood to sit here and waste more time in your presence, can you please say what you came here to say."

"Um, I just came to say I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person. I let my pride and resentment for you cloud my judgment and I hurt someone I never intended to, Gabi"

"So why are you here? Shouldn't she be the one you are talking to?"

"Yeah, but I needed to clear a few things up with you first."

Troy leaned forward, "and what might that be Anna? "

"I'm sorry for not taking no for an answer. I'm sorry for continuing to interfere in your relationship back in LA. I'm sorry for messing up what you had with Gabi. I didn't think she had fallen for you. I just didn't think."

Troy let out a sigh, "look Anna, you aren't the only one to blame. I should have been honest with her, and I regret that more than anything. I just didn't want her to find out the way she did. I mean, digging into her past and embarrassing her in front of her friends and the people she works with, the people you work with, was just beyond comprehendible."

"I know and I've already put in my two weeks. I'm moving back to LA. I need to get my life back together and reevaluate where it's going"

Troy nodded, "I see"

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you"

"Hey Anna," he said just as she was about to leave.

"Thanks for coming"

Anna smiled, "Good luck with Gabi"

Troy raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair, "thanks, I'll need it"

* * *

Gabriella was fixing herself a cup of tea and getting ready to go sit outside on her balcony to watch the sunset when the door bell rang. She wrapped the blanket she had planned to take outside with her around her shoulders and walked over to the door.

She looked through the peep hole and let out a sigh when she saw who it was. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She knew whatever she heard next was going to determine a lot.

**AN: Ding Dong…who could it be? What will happen? Will Sharpay be a hit with her 7 lines? Probably not. Will Gabriella take a chance? I dunno, maybe. Will the questions ever end? You will see!!**

**Ha, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I love how yall love to hate Anna. I hope this chapter is as well received as the others. **

**Anyway, I hope yall like this chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

Gabriella opened the door, placed her hands on her hips and stared blankly at the unwanted guest standing in front of her.

"So, are you here to tell me about some illagentament children or just to remind of the many mistakes that I have made in the past couple months, because whenever I look at you that's all I see."

"Gabriella, can I please come it. There are a few things that I need to say to you"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in aggravation, "I think you have said enough Anna"

Anna sighed, "I know, but please just hear me out, one more time."

Gabriella studied Anna. When she saw the want and need in her eyes, she gave in.

"Fine, I don't really see what more you can say that will shock me anyhow" she said stepping back and let Anna walk through the threshold into her apartment.

Anna walked straight to the living room and took a seat on the love seat.

Gabriella followed and sat across from her, "So, say what you have come to say. I'm really not in a humor to exchange pleasantries."

Anna rested her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward, "Gabriella, you know Troy loves you, right?"

Gabriella stiffened at the mention of his name, adding then mention of love into the mix made her shiver and burn with desire, want and anger. She remained silent deciding that saying nothing was a great deal easier than admittance or denial.

"Okay, well, I've know Troy for quite some time and I have never seen him this way. I would like to think that I'm not dense enough that once I open my eyes that I can't spot love or bliss when it's present. Gabriella, I saw Troy with the other woman he supposedly loved and its nothing compared to what I see with you. That's probably partly why I acted so crazy, but anyway, he loves you. Its present in his eyes, his words, his actions and I think you know that too. Don't lose sight of that please. "

Gabriella fidgeted uncomfortably "I don't see where that matters Anna. I also don't see why I should take into account anything you have to say."

"I deserved that" Anna said hanging her head a bit.

Gabriella watched her. Anna genially looked upset and sincere, but she was still hesitant. She wasn't ready to get fucked over again.

"Yeah you do. What you did was fucked up, for lack of a better phrase." Gabriella said, never letting her eye leave Anna, "but, Anna you aren't the only one to blame. Troy willing failed to disclose that he knew you, to sleeping with you, to being engaged and to cheating. You didn't make him do that. He made that decision all on his own."

"Yeah," she said barely audible. Deciding to put the Troy issue on the back burner momentarily, she continued, "Gabi, I just want you know how sorry I am for hurting you because you really are a good person and you have been nothing but supportive and sweet to me. I just got so caught up in my search for revenge that my thoughts and action became jaded and that is something that I will always be sorry for"

Gabriella softened a bit. Maybe she was a sucker, but she honestly believed Anna. "well, I thank you for that Anna and I appreciate you coming here."

Anna nodded, "I put in my two weeks." She blurted out, not really knowing how to throw it out there.

It was Gabriella's turn to nodded, "really?"

"Yeah, it's like I told Troy, I need to reevaluate my life. I'm going back to LA"

Gabriella felt her heart flutter at the mention of his name. She inwardly rolled her eyes at the effect it had on her, "Well, I wish you luck in the future Anna" she said as she went to stand.

"What about Troy?"

"What about him?"

"You're in love with him. He's in love with you."

"Lies and secrets trump love Anna" she said with a sense of sadness.

Anna stood and looked Gabriella in the eyes, "not if you don't want it to Gabriella. It was the past; don't let that stop your future"

Gabriella sighed, "How do I know there isn't more? I feel like I know nothing about him. There is just too much uncertainty"

Anna smiled, "that's love and that's life. You have always said, anything worthwhile takes work, dedications and desire. You just have to ask yourself if it's worth it."

Gabriella shook her head, "I just, I don't know"

"I think you do. If it wasn't you wouldn't have called into work "sick". You wouldn't have given anything a second thought; you wouldn't have pain and longing written all over her face."

Gabriella just stood there, knowing what Anna was saying was the truth, she just wasn't sure she wanted to admit it.

Deciding that she was close to wearing out her welcome, "Well, thanks for listening to what I had to say because you had every right not to" She said as she made her way to the door.

Gabriella followed, "well, good luck to you Anna"

Anna smiled, "thanks"

Gabriella gave her a small smile.

Anna went to walk out the door, "Hey Gabi"

"Yeah "

"Picture what your life would be like without Troy in it ten years from now and if you can't then you will have your answer. I know I don't have a right to ask you to do anything, but I really think a lot of you and really wish you happiness and I **know** Troy is a source that will give it to you"

Gabriella remained silent, but nodded.

Anna gave a wave good bye and entered the elevator.

Gabriella slowly shut her door, letting her hand rest for a moment on the wood frame as her mind clouded over in thought. She closed her eyes and let all that Anna had said wash over her. As much as she wanted to discount everything Anna had said, she couldn't. She didn't know if she trusted Anna, but her admitting her wrong made Gabriella respect her. Anna was able to admit fault and look to improve herself. She wished she could do the same. She wished she could just get over what had happen with Troy, but something was putting up a blaring stop sign. She wasn't ready, even if there was 100 truth to what Anna was saying. Yes, she loved Troy. Yes, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms and melt away in his scent, voice and touch, but she couldn't. Hurt, pain, and hesitance ran her life right now and that was something she vowed ten years ago would never happen again, but here she was. She had lost control, again. It wasn't just a matter of letting Troy back into her life, forgiving him; it was deciding what route she wanted her life to take from this point forward. In the past couple months she had come to terms with instances that lied dormant for years and she couldn't deny that it had changed her and for that she was grateful.

Gabriella plopped down on the couch when the realization hit her. She had grown, become the person she was at the moment all because of one person.

"Troy fucking Bolton" she said under her breath as the realization fully overtook her.

She threw head back on the cushions and closed her eyes, "shit" she said aloud.

Could she truly move on without the person who made her who she was going to be, who she desired to be?

* * *

Troy tossed his phone into the air, catching it seconds later. He had been performing this act for the past hour. His thoughts consumed with ways to make his life right again. He loved Gabriella more than he had ever loved anything or anyone in his life, but he had hurt her, not once but twice. Maybe losing her was punishment for all the pain and hurt he had caused to the people in his past. This was by far the worst punishment imaginable. Not being able to touch her sweet face, taste her sweet lips, gaze into the depths of her chocolate eyes or feel their bodies join together was agonizing. He had found and felt heaven and didn't want to let it loose, but maybe he was supposed to. He knew he didn't deserve her, but was he going to let that stop him?

**AN: Is Gabriella softening? Is she going to give Troy a third shot or will she move on to find someone who won't break her? **

**Sorry the chapter was on the not so long side, i promise the next will be. if i would have continued it would have been mosterous**

**Before yall throw things and threaten to come through the computer and bitch slap my ass, I want yall to know the ending of this story will be worth the ups and downs….Review…I can take it!**

**Also, check out a friend of mines story **_**All I'll Ever Ask.**_** It's really great. It's in my fav stories as well. I encourage yall to check it out. I mean, pining Troy is sexy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I love how yall love to hate Anna. I hope this chapter is as well received as the others. **

**I'm sorry if the last chapter was utter crap. That chapter was just meant to show the emotional battle Gabriella was having between her heart and her head. Anna was just meant to play the devil advocate. In regards to Anna setting Troy's fiancé up, I didn't bring that up because I felt that it was moot point. Telling Gabriella that , really wouldn't do anything. She needs to come to terms with what she wants in life and if she wants Troy there, thus forgiving him. Sorry if the last chapter was crap, I really didn't mean for it to be.**

**Anyway, I hope yall like this chapter and as promised its much longer!**

**Chapter 19**

Gabriella awoke to pounding on her door and the shrill sounds of the most awful thing to hear in the morning….Sharpay Evans.

"Gabriella Montez, if you don't open this door I'm going to start belting out verses of killing me softly."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and threw the covers off of her in a huff. She pulled down her night gown and ran her fingers through her hair as she made her way to a shrieking Sharpay.

Gabriella had made it to the door just as Sharpay finished her voice clearing exercises.

"To what do I owe for these blood curdling screams Sharpay?"

Sharpay grinned as she pushed past Gabriella, "that better not be a jab at my singing Juliette"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shut the door. It was far too early to deal with Sharpay's randomness, but she indulged anyway, "Juliette?" she asked as she followed Sharpay down the hall.

Sharpay looked over her shoulder, "yeah that's my new name for you"

They were now standing in Gabriella's room, "what? Sharpay your crazy has reached an all time high this morning"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and began digging through Gabriella's closet, "you're Juliette, you know, depressed, love sick and full of self turmoil"

Gabriella threw herself on her bed, "you're so melodramatic Sharpay"

There was silence for a moment.

Gabriella lifted her head a few inches off the bed and looked over to the closet that had swallowed Sharpay moments ago.

"Sharpay, what the hell are you doing?"

Sharpay's head reappeared, "I'm looking for something that will make that hubby-to-be of yours drool." She said as a matter of fact and disappeared again.

"Will you please stop calling him that," Gabriella said with annoyance.

"What for?"

"Sharpay, contrary to the alternate universe you reside in, Troy and I are done"

"Divorce is wrong Gabriella. Come on, don't be another statistic"

Gabriella scrunched her brow, "are you high?"

"What? No!"

"So, you are aware that Troy and I aren't really married?" Gabriella said with a hint of concern for her friend's sanity.

"Of course Gabs, I not totally off my rocker"

Gabriella raised her eye brows, "um, alright"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I'm just preparing you for the future, you know, when you and DB really do get married"

Gabriella went to speak, but Sharpay continued, "So what have we learned?"

"That you are fucking crazy" Gabriella responded quickly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "no, that you and hubby need to get over this "divorce" "separation" break up" or whatever, it's stupid. I mean your miserable and you really need to take a shower. He is miserable and …"

"Wait, what did you say?" Gabriella interjected.

"What? Oh, um you stink; you need to take a shower. What has it been five days?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "no, after that"

Sharpay looked at her with confusion, "umm"

"The thing about Troy"

Sharpay scrunched her nose, "Trrroooy? Um, not ringing a bell"

"Ugh, hubby-to be" she said with aggravation

"Ah ha, so you admit it."

"Sharpay shut the hell up and tell me what you said"

Sharpay let out a sigh, "Fine, He is just as miserable. He looks like you, except he had the decency to shower and actually go to work, but from what I hear; he just sits there and stares into space. "

Gabriella felt her stomach tighten. She had called in and said she was still suffering from the flu. She hadn't been ready to face Troy and her feelings for him, but as angry as she was at him, it still didn't sit well to know that he was in pain. Why, she didn't know because he certainly deserved it.

Sharpay threw a form fitting knee length black dress that had a thin patent leather belt that hit right at the waist, "this will look hot, but still gives off the uptight persona you love so much."

"I'm not going anywhere Sharpay" she said plopping back onto the bed.

Sharpay pulled out her cell phone and began to dial.

Gabriella looked at her with confusion, "what are you doing? Who are you calling?"

Sharpay cleared her throat while the other line rang.

"Mary this is Gabriella, oh yes much better"

Gabriella's mouth dropped. She quickly stood up and lunged at Sharpay.

Sharpay ran for the closet and shut the door.

"Is everything alright?" Mary asked when she heard what sounded like banging and shouting coming from the other line.

"Oh yes, just a rowdy neighbor"

Sharpay you are so dead!" Gabriella screamed.

Sharpay continued with her best Gabriella impression.

"I'm running a bit late, but I will be in shortly"

"Great, we have missed you around her. Especially Mr. Bolton"

Sharpay smiled, "me too Mary, and you can tell him that"

"What! Him? Tell him what Sharpay? Oh my god, this is not happening!" Gabriella yelled from the other side of the door.

"See you soon Mary" Sharpay said as she hung up the phone. "And they say I can't act, psssh" she said aloud.

"Gabs?"

"What!"

"You will thank me for this one day"

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Gabs?"

Silence.

"Gabriella?"

Still nothing.

Sharpay smiled, "Juliette?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Sharpay just come out"

Sharpay slowly crept out the closet holding her phone in one hand and a coat hanger in the other.

Gabriella laughed, "You think that hanger is going to protect you?"

"Um, no, but it will help keep you at arm's length because seriously you smell god awful."

Gabriella laughed. She knew she didn't smell. Sharpay was just being herself and trying to make light of the situation.

"Seriously, why did you have to do that? I'm not ready to go back to work"

"Because, you need to face this. I'm not going to watch you pretend again. You did it with Aaron and now you are doing it with Troy. People fuck up Gabriella. No one is perfect. It was the GD past for goodness sakes. You really need to stop being so fucking self righteous and let yourself feel for once. Live your life Gabriella, don't let it live you. Be happy, have sex, get angry and get over it"

"But,"

"Nope, no buts, well, unless we are talking about that fine husband to be of yours butt because damn it's nice"

Gabriella rolled her eyes for what seemed like the 50th time this morning.

"Just try Gabs. Talk to him. Voice your concerns. If you don't, you will spend the rest of your life regretting it."

"Where did all this know how come from?" Gabriella asked with a little shock.

Sharpay shrugged, "I don't know, Dr. Phil films at the same studio as my soap. I guess I picked up a few things up"

Gabriella laughed, "Well thanks. I'll try"

Sharpay smiled and looked at her with satisfaction, "great, your future ridiculously good looking children thank you"

And there it was, crazy ass Sharpay in all her glory.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm going to go take shower"

* * *

Troy had been walking by Gabriella's office when he heard Mary mention his name. He waited for her hang up before approaching her desk.

Mary smiled, "hello Mr. Bolton. I have a message for you"

Troy's eyes lit up.

"Ms. Montez will be coming in today, she said she is feeling better and should be in shortly"

Troy smiled, "thanks Mary." He said with a gleam of happiness that had been absent since his and Gabriella's falling out.

Troy had decided days ago that not having Gabriella in his life was not an option, but her coming back couldn't come at a better time. Not seeing, kissing, hearing and fully being with her was becoming more excruciating as the days passed.

Troy entered his office and made his way to his desk. He took a seat in his ever so comfortable chair and began to work on the emails and reports he had been neglecting for the past few days. His Gabriella was coming back and he would need as little distractions as possible and not meeting his deadlines would be a major one.

* * *

Gabriella had her eyes closed the entire way up to her office. She had worn the dress that Sharpay had suggested even though she wasn't sure why. Enticing Troy was something she didn't want to do. Normally, yes that would be a goal, but now it wasn't. She couldn't risk having a stimulated Troy turning on his charm. She knew she probably wouldn't be strong enough to resist it. So, why she wore the dress she wasn't sure. Maybe she was exhibiting masochistic tendencies or she was glutton for pain, but either way she put the dress on and here she was.

The elevator dinged signaling that she had arrived. She opened her eyes and cleared her thoughts the best she could. Her stomach was swarming with butterflies and her heart was pounding. She pulled her shoulder bag close to her body and slowly made her way out of the elevator. She pulled the large glass doors open and as quickly as possible made her way to her office giving small smiles and head nods to all the greetings from her colleagues.

Gabriella entered her office and let out a sigh. She had made to her haven without seeing him.

"Hey"

Gabriella felt the little hairs on her neck stick up and goose bumps cover every inch of her body. Her heart began to race and he stomach flip. She felt her mouth go dry and her panties moisten. It killed her that he still had this effect on her.

With her back to him she did her best to control her breathing. She licked her lips trying to stimulate moisture to her mouth.

Troy fully entered the office and shut the door behind him.

Gabriella closed her eyes and opened them soon thereafter as she heard the door shut. She felt the heat of his breath oh her neck and his alluring masculine scent filled her nostrils. Everything in her was telling her move, but her body wasn't listening.

Troy swallowed and bent his head down to the crook of her neck, "I've missed you" he whispered in her ear, letting his hot breath linger on her skin.

Gabriella wanted nothing more than to melt into his rock solid body, but that blaring stop sign kept popping into her head, but still she couldn't move. She just remained frozen mesmerized by Troy's words.

Troy smirked. He knew she was fighting with herself right now. He had seen her shiver when he spoke. He licked his dry lips and took in the sight of her. She looked beautiful. Her dress hugged her frame perfectly and her long hair cascaded beautifully down her smooth olive skin.

He rested his hands on her hips and pressed his body against hers. When she didn't jerk back he continued. He moved her hair from her shoulder and kissed where it once laid, "you look beautiful"

If Gabriella didn't do something right now she knew she would end up with her dress over her head and Troy thrusting hard and fast into her within minutes. She mustered up all the strength she had, "Don't" she said just above a whisper.

Troy took a deep breath and ran his hands slowly up her sides, "words cannot express how sorry I am baby."

Gabriella stepped away from his grasp and turn to face him. That turned out to be a big mistake. She felt her breath catch in her throat and tear start to form in her eyes at the sight of him. His sapphire blue eyes which were full of longing and pain had struck her. She wasn't strong enough for this. Looking into his pain soaked eyes had felt like a knife in her chest. She loved him, there was no denying that, but she didn't know if she could trust him.

"I can't do this, I have to go" She said as she tried to walk past him.

Troy grabbed her arm gently and brought his other hand to cup her face, "please Gabriella. Please. I love you so much it hurts. I love you like there is no tomorrow. I can't imagine my days without you in them. I don't want a day without seeing your face, touching you skin and kissing these lips," he said as he ran his thumb across them.

Gabriella felt a tear run down her face.

Troy wiped it away, "when I picture my future I don't see one that doesn't have you in it. You're it for me Gabriella Montez. You're my match." he said as he bent down and captured her lips with his.

Gabriella immediately melted into his embrace. She didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted to give in. She knew she wanted him and only him, forever, but her fear got the best of her. She broke the kiss and looked into Troy's warm and loving eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"I…I…can't be here right now" she said pushing back tears. She opened the door and disappeared out of sight.

Troy closed his eyes and turned away from the now opened door. He opened his eyes and felt warm tears begin to stream down his face. He had no idea what to do now.

**AN: okay, so I hope yall liked this. I hope it made up for the malarkey that was last chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: I want to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews last chapter. I'm so glad that I was able to convey their feelings in a way that made yall feel it. I always try to do that when I write and I never know if I do a good enough job, so it's so nice to read the reviews telling me I did just that.**

**That being said, there will only be one more chapter after this one. I will also be wrapping up **_**We Said Always**_** in the near future. It still has quite a few more chapters though. I have a new story I will also be starting soon, so be on the lookout for that. **

**Chapter 20**

It was Thursday night and Gabriella sat miserably in the arm chair located in the corner of her bedroom wearing a matching bra and panties set clutching a royal blue staples silk knee length dress. Sharpay had showed up 45 minutes ago and basically threaten her into going out to Prestige. Gabriella's thoughts were too consumed by what she had witnessed yesterday morning with Troy to put up much of a fight with her. She had run out on Troy after he spilled more than his heart out to her. She had been to frighten to express that she had mirrored his feelings. Gabriella had made it half way to the elevator when she realized she had forgotten her coat. She made the difficult walk back to her office in hopes that Troy had vacated, but he hadn't. She had been awe stricken when she saw Troy wiping away tears and talking to himself.

"_What do I do now?" Troy asked himself in a voice that hinted that he had been crying._

Gabriella had stood frozen watching the strong man she had known crumble in front of her. He sounded completely defeated and broken.

_Troy let out a sigh and cleared his throat as he wiped away a few more tears, "Get it together, "he told himself._

Gabriella had seen him try his best to gather himself. She had felt tears forming in her eyes at this painful sight. It hurt so much to see someone so strong, someone she loved, someone who made her a better person be so completely faltered. She hadn't been able to stomach it, so she turned quick on her heels and ran for the door and out of the building, away from Troy and the mess that she kept prolonging.

Everything kept playing back and forth in her mind like a broken record. Gabriella had made it to work this morning, but Troy had not been there. She had been too afraid to ask where he was, not wanting to risk hearing he had quit or been transferred, because she knew she would have been the reason he had take that last route.

Gabriella wiped away a stray tear that had fallen upon her cheek. Seeing how much he loved her had caused her to be struck with waves of emotion which only confirmed what she had known all along. She wanted nothing more than to be with him now and forever, but her fear and stubbornness were preventing her from giving in.

"Gabriella, we are leaving in like five minutes, come on!" Sharpay yelled as she entered Gabriella's room.

Sharpay let out a sighed, walked over to Gabriella and knelt down in front of her. She gave Gabriella a small smile and wrapped her hands around Gabriella's clinched ones, "Gabs, I know the plan is to get his attention, but I think showing up in your bra and panties may be a little extreme for you. Me, no, you, yes"

Gabriella's let out a small chuckle, "I don't know if I can do this Shar. I mean you didn't see him. I broke him. "

Sharpay raised her eyebrows and perched her lips trying to think of something to say, "hmmm, well, it's been my experience that as long as you can get his sail in full alert, anything can be fixed and put backed together"

Gabriella shook her head, "Sharpay, we have gone over this, sex doesn't fix everything"

Sharpay stood and placed her hands on her hips, "says who?"

"Umm, probably every single one the shrinks you have visited over the past 10 years."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "they were all washed up old hags who had moths flying out of their panties, they didn't know shit"

Gabriella piddled with her dress and rolled her eyes, "I can't talk to you about this, you don't understand"

"Sure I do Cinderella. You two love each other and what better way to show each other than by getting all hot and sweaty screaming and moaning."

Gabriella just stared blankly at her. Sharpay's rational was completely skewed, but on some odd level it made since.

"What? Don't tell me you don't scream and moan. I mean you look like a moaner. I bet you slap and pull hair too. Why aren't you saying anything? Oh my God you do. Wow! It's always the 

quite ones. I wish I could be quieter, I bet I'd be a killer in the sack if I were quieter. What am I talking about? I am a killer in the sack."

"Sharpay shut the hell up".

Sharpay shook her head and scrunched her nose while looking at Gabriella, "I said that last part out load didn't I?"

Gabriella laughed, "yes"

"Well, whatever, come on Cinderella we have to get you ready"

Gabriella stood up from the chair she had been sitting in for an hour and began walking with Sharpay to the bathroom. She stopped just as she got to the door and looked over her shoulder at Sharpay, "what's with the Cinderella bit?"

"Well, I remembered Juliette killed herself in the end and that's no good. I can't have you doing that. So, I graduated you to Cinderella. You have one night to shag your man before game over"

Gabriella laughed, "Thanks Shar, that's reassuring"

"Hey, its fiction. We can write the ending differently. I mean for one, you are so not going to look as prudish as Cinderella. I mean, how the hell did she expect to get prince charming's attention coving up her goodies. I mean what the hell was that?"

Gabriella just stood and listened, knowing more was coming.

"Also, how the hell did she loose her shoe, I bet if it were Christian Louboutinshe wouldn't have left without it, pumpkin or not. Seriously what the hell was Disney thinking? That was so not realistic at all. I mean if she would have just gone back they could have gotten to the mackin so much sooner instead of all the "oh my god whose shoe is this nonsense."

Gabriella broke out in laughter, "Sharpay Cinderella losing her shoe was what made it not real for you? What about the fairy godmother or the pumpkin?"

Sharpay shrugged, "what about it?"

"I think it's time for you to revisits those shrinks again, moths or not"

* * *

Troy sat the bar running his finger over the rim of his bourbon on the rocks. He had decided to take a vacation day to reflect on all that was going on in his life. After hours of sitting in his apartment, taking a long jog and now dressed up having a drink at the place he first met the love of his life, he had come no closer to deciding what he was going to do to halt his problems much less what he was going to do with his life now.

Troy raised the glass to his lips and took a long sip as he enjoyed the burning sensation running down his throat. He placed the glass back on the bar napkin in front of him and looked at the clock. It was almost 9 and he knew just about all the work crew that frequented Prestige would all be here drinking till their hearts content and letting out their inhibitions with one another. Too bad he would not be able to do the same. The company of only one woman would ease his pain and fulfill his want.

Troy raised the glass to his lips once more, only downing the rest of the brown intoxicating liquid in one gulp. He dropped the glass to the bar a little more forcefully that last time. He caught the bartenders attention, "one more please"

The bartender nodded and moment's later Troy was on his third bourbon on the rocks and that much closer to a drunken haze that would hopefully rid his mind of the hurt, pain and the love he felt.

* * *

Gabriella stepped out of the cab, tossed her hair with her fingers and made her way to the door of the night club that could be credited for the start of love, new outcomes and new feelings. She wasn't sure if Troy would be there, but she couldn't help the nervousness that consumed her.

"Come on Gabs, let's get your hot little ass in there, you have t-minus three hours till you turn into a pumpkin or what it is. I dunno whatever let's just find hubby so you two can get horizontal already and wipe all this bull shit under the table. Not to mention my brain is tired. Giving great advice is tiring"

Gabriella giggled and looked over at Zeke, "I admire you for taking on this" she said gesturing to Sharpay.

Zeke laughed, "Yeah, I know"

Sharpay scowled, "Zeke! What the hell!"

"Nothing baby, "he said rubbing circles on the small of her back, "I know how lucky I am to have such a beautiful and sexy girlfriend" Zeke said sweetly. He may be the silent type, but he knew how to play Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled, "I am beautiful aren't I?"

Gabriella shook her head and entered the club, but stopped abruptly, "Shar, what if he isn't here"

Sharpay grinned, "well, then we will deal with that, but let's think about it Gabs. You fuck up your relationship and tried countless times to fix it with no avail where would you be?"

Sharpay didn't wait for Gabriella to answer, "Getting fucked up is where"

Gabriella let out a sigh, "okay, well, let's go"

Sharpay nodded and then smiled sneakily once Gabriella had her back to her. What Gabriella didn't know was that Sharpay had called Troy and told him that she had something she needed to tell him as well as some other kind of random bull shit she made up. Sharpay hadn't even been sure what she was saying, she was using her fantastic improv skills. Sharpay laughed to herself and rolled her eyes, "yeah I can't act, what…ever! I'm a rock star" she said to herself.

* * *

Troy turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Damn DB, how much have you had to drink?" Sharpay asked as she waved her hand in front of her nose.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I haven't had that many Sharpay. So what is it you need to tell me?"

"Well, it's nice to see you too?" She said with a smile but a hint of fake hurt in her voice.

"Shapay I'm really not in the mood for idle chit chat. So, if you have nothing, I'm going to turn around and enjoy the solitude I'm destined to live"

"You know she is here" Sharpay blurted out.

Troy turned back around and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh huh, now I have your attention."

"How is she? Is she okay?" he said as he ran his hands through his hair, "oh my, and here I am getting plastered"

Sharpay laughed, "I thought you weren't drunk"

Troy let out a grunt, "I'm not, but well on the way"

"Well DB, I think you need to pull your fine ass together and give it one more shot. I think you will be happy with the outcome"

Troy looked at Sharpay trying to registered what she had said," um okay," he said as she button his tan suit coat, adjusted his olive green tie and fixed the collar of his pale blue shirt. He smoothed out his tan pants and then ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head slightly so that his hair would fall naturally just above his eyes, "better?" he asked her.

Sharpay grinned, "Turn around"

Troy did as he was told, "oh yeah, very nice"

Troy turned back around, "you are a special one Sharpay" he said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I know, now go find your wifey"

Troy scrunched his brow, "just go, Cinderella is waiting"

"What?" he asked full of confusion.

Sharpay shook her head, "I need a drink" she said as she turned to the bar and order her a stiff one.

Troy stood in place for a second and decided it really didn't matter what Sharpay was saying, finding Gabriella was far more important.

* * *

Troy had been roaming the club for about half an hour. He was beginning to regret the three drinks he had consumed; his head was beginning to become a little fuzzy.

As the thought entered his head, the fuzziness dissipated and his breath caught in his throat. There she was, the object of his search and his heart. She was standing against the very wall he had found her months ago, sipping her champagne and watching the couples on the dance floor. Troy licked his lips at the sight of her. She looked beautiful.

Troy took a deep breath and made the journey to his future.

Gabriella breathing stopped when she felt two familiar hands rest on her hips.

Troy was feeling bold, maybe it was the numerous drinks or the fact this was his last chance, but he decided he would go with whatever he felt and right now feeling her against him was what he wanted.

He moved his hands forward till his arms encircled her waist. He pulled her so that his pelvis rested perfectly against her bottom.

Gabriella felt warmth fill her body as her body became wrapped up in his. She let herself relax and mold into him. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

Troy swallowed and his heart began to race with anticipation. She wasn't making any sign that she was going to run. He moved her flowing curls from her shoulder and placed warm and loving kisses up and down the crook of her neck, letting his warm breath linger after each kiss sending shock waves throughout both their bodies.

Gabriella let out a sigh and ran her tongue over the back of her teeth as burst of pleasure and emotion filled her core.

Troy moved his mouth up to her ear, "you feel so wonderful."

Gabriella grinned and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"God, I've missed you Gabriella," he said with a sigh, "please forgive me. Can we please start over?"

Gabriella turned in his arms and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. Her heart began to race as she took him in. He was amazing in all sense of the word. His piercing sapphire eyes made her go weak in the knees and his perfectly dressed body made her grow wet in anticipation of feeling what was underneath rub up and down her naked body.

She brought her hand to brush the side of his face, "I don't want to start over"

Troy felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, "Gabriella…"

Gabriella brought her finger to rest on his lips, "shhh"

Troy was scared at what was coming next, yet he was extremely turned on.

"Troy, what has happen between us has been a major whirlwind, but I wouldn't change it. Yes, some has caused me more pain that I can express."

Troy eyes read sorrow, "I…"

"No, let me finish. Troy, you have made me face things that I never thought I could and you know why I could? It's because I knew I had you right there with me. I never expected for this to happen. I wasn't looking for love, but that's what I found with you. I've just been so afraid to face it, so afraid to get hurt. Troy, I am so inexpressively in love with you and I'm sorry it took me so long to fully take it in."

Troy felt his heart soar, "I'm the one that is sorry, I messed up"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah you did, but it was the past and I need to remember that. You are my future and I want to go from now and just be with you and only you."

Troy cupped her face in his hands, "God I love you"

Gabriella grinned, "and I love you," she said bringing their lips together.

Troy wrapped his arms tight around her as he ran his tongue over every inch of her mouth, enjoying every encounter their tongues had as they dueled expressing how much they loved each other.

They broke the kiss together. Troy rested his head against Gabriella's and looked into her deep brown eyes. He smiled and rubbed his thumbs up and down her soft cheeks, "Marry me"

**AN: Okay so next chapter will most likely be the last and I want to make it as great and entertaining as possible, so it might take me a few days to get it out. Thank you all for reading this story and for all the great reviews. Please let me know what you thought of this second to last chapter! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thursday, Prestige**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This is purely fiction and should be taken that way.**

**AN: So, this is the last chapter! I have enjoyed writing this story so much. I have also enjoyed all your reviews and reading how much you have enjoyed it. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your kind words. I hope I do this final chapter justices and it meets all your expectations. **

**Chapter 21 **

Gabriella's eyes widen, "What?"

"What!" Sharpay yelled from behind the corner where she had been spying.

Troy and Gabriella still in the same position turned their heads to glare at Sharpay and said in unison, "Do you mind?"

Sharpay put her hands on her hips, "yes" she said as a matter of fact.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "too bad" she said as she grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him out the back entrance.

Sharpay huffed and turned to Zeke, "some appreciation. Juliette gets her prince and I don't even get a," thanks Shar you are the best, you saved my life, you're like the smartest most bestest person ever."

Zeke furrowed his brow, "I thought Juliette got Romeo and Cinderella got the prince"

Sharpay shrugged and waved her hand, "Whatever. I meant the one that doesn't have someone dying"

Zeke laughed, "okay"

Sharpay wrapped her arms around Zeke's waist, "so, I have an idea."

Zeke grinned, "I'm listening"

"Well, I was thinking that since I have been such a do-gooder these days that I deserve a reward"

"Uh huh and what might that be?"

"Well, you remember the video of that talent show I was in back in high school that I made you watch the other night.

Zeke's eyes got wide and his face turned pale, "no Shar. I am not dressing up as a frog and sing that humma wumma whatever song."

Sharpay stomped and crossed her arms, "well, why not?"

"Because it's just weird"

"Ugh, soooo not!"

"Come on Shar let's just go home and have sex the normal way, without costumes and yelling take one, take two and cut, I need a do over." He said with frustration.

Sharpay scrunched her brow, "but costumes are fun"

"So is being us" Zeke said sweetly.

Sharay grinned, "So I could pretend to be me and you could pretend to you. Oh yes, this will work. It will be my best acting to date for sure"

Zeke shook his head as he laughed and said to himself, "close enough"

* * *

Gabriella led Troy to a bench that was located just down the street from Prestige.

"Now that looney tunes is out of ear shot…..What?" she said with a little laugh.

Troy smiled and took her hands in his. He stood and moved in front of her.

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat and tears began to form in her eyes as a she bit her bottom lip.

Troy smiled at her as he got down on one knee, "Gabriella Montez, I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were something special. Every minute I spend with you I cherish and am thankful for. You challenge me and make me want to achieve greatness. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you always. You are my match. Marry me Gabriella."

Gabriella wiped the tears from her eyes and threw her body onto Troy's, causing him to fall back onto the concrete. She connected their lips immediately, ignoring the fact that they were laying on the ground. She sucked back some of the tears so that she could speak, "yes," she screamed.

Troy pressed his lips to hers as he grinned. He rested his forehead against her's and kissed her nose, "come on, let's go. I have something for you"

"Okay hubby" Gabriella let slip out.

Troy smiled, "I like the sound of that."

"Yeah me too, and I'm not going to let Sharpay ruin it."

Troy looked at her with confusion.

Gabriella shook her head, "she has been calling you, hubby, husband, hubby to be, anything really that has that word in it or alludes to it"

Troy laughed and leaned in and kissed her, "she's a special one"

"Uh yeah, she is going to be beside herself when she finds out that I said yes"

Troy wrapped his arms around her, "well, let's wait a few days, because I don't plan on letting you out of my site for the next 48 hours."

Gabriella grinned seductively, "oh really?"

Troy kissed her hard, "yes really, now come on I still have something I want to give you"

* * *

Gabriella and Troy walked into his apartment. Gabriella made her way to the den and sat on the couch and Troy followed.

He bent down and kissed her sweetly on the lips, "I'm going to go into the bedroom and when I call for you I want you to come in, okay?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes and smirked, "um okay?"

Troy grinned and made his way to the bedroom.

Ten minutes later Gabriella heard Troy call for her. When she entered his bedroom and grinned widely when she saw him. He was wearing nothing but blue and white striped pajama pants. She couldn't help but admire his bare sculptured back as he lit the candle on the window seal.

Gabriella felt her temperature rise. She knew Troy had an amazingly sexy body, but right now just looking at him made her tingle all over.

Troy turned around and grinned at her, "come here baby"

Gabriella did as she was told and Troy met her half way. He encircled her waist in his arms and rested his forehead against hers, "you were checking me out weren't you?" he said as he looked into her eyes.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "well, you are hot" she said as she looked him up and down slowly.

Troy lifted her chin up and grinned at her before bringing his lips to capture hers. His hands moved from her waist slowly up her sides, finally resting in her hair. He tangled his fingers in her long locks as he deepened the kiss. Troy dropped one hand from her hair to the zipper of her dress. He pulled away and looked into Gabriella passion fill eyes. He licked his lips as he slowly unzipped her dress. He never let his eyes drift from hers until he heard the dress fall to the ground in a heap. Troy took a step back and admired the body and the woman that would be his forever.

Gabriella bit her swollen lips as she watched his hungry eyes take her in.

"God, baby you kill me when you do that," he said with a grunt. He approached her fast with need and he pushed her against the post of the foot board. His breathing becoming more and more erratic as the inevitable of their naked bodies connecting came closer to reality. He placed his hand under the base of her neck and kissed her with all the love and need he had been feeling for the past week.

"I've missed you so much Baby" he said as he captured her neck with his tongue and thrust his pelvis into her passion soaked panties.

Gabriella let her eyes roll back in pleasure, "me too Troy. I…love…you…mmmm, God I love when you do that"

Troy looked at her with his now deep blue eyes full of love and passion," what about when I do this?" he said as he slipped his hand underneath her panties and began to add pressure to her clit, occasional running circle with his thumb over it"

Gabriella felt her knees buckle slightly, "ohhhh, yes, um, yeah, shit, uh yeah I'm uh, I like that, um very very much"

Troy moved his pelvis against her to mirror his hand movement. He smiled as he watched the pleasure he was invoking in her register in her face, moans and body.

Gabriella let a loud moan that sent chills all over Troy's body.

Troy brought his head to nuzzle her neck, "I want to be inside you"

Gabriella opened her eyes and moved so that she could look into his. She smiled, "I would like nothing more"

Troy pushed her panties down and slid his pants down seconds later.

He kissed her sweetly and spread her legs with his knee. He brought his hands to rest on each of her bare ass cheeks. He hoisted her up so that her back was pressed firmly against the post of the bed.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and just about fainted when she felt his large erection hit her where it was begging to be inserted.

"Fill me Troy, fill me now"

Troy pushed into her as Gabriella lowered herself on to him. She loved how he knew how to hit the perfect spot.

"Mmm, yes" she moaned as Troy moved her up and down his hard erection. Gabriella pulled Troy's hair and let out a moan as her pleasure grew and grew.

Troy thrust harder and faster into her heat as her moans became louder and more frequent.

"You feel so good" he moaned.

"Ohhh Troy, Yeah, you too" she said between heavy pants.

"I love you , I love, ohhh I love you" she screamed as she felt her orgasm coming on hard and fast.

Troy moved her up and down his member harder and faster as he thrust with all his might.

Gabriella pressed her lips to his as she moved her hips with his movement, "I want you to come baby," she said through the kiss.

"Keep moving your, ohhhh, hips like that, oh my god"

Gabriella grinned and did as she was told.

Troy closed his eyes as he felt his release coming and within seconds he released into the woman he loved.

Troy let Gabriella fall to her feet as he leaned against her for support, "you were amazing he said as he left kisses up and down her neck," trying to catch his breath.

"mmm, you were too" she moaned as she enjoyed the sensations from each of his kisses.

Troy moved his head so that he could look into her eyes, "I have something for you"

Gabriella looked at him with confusion, "um, that wasn't it? I mean, because Troy, um that was more than enough"

Troy smiled as he walked his naked body over to the top drawer of his nightstand.

Gabriella fell onto the bed with wide eyes when she saw what he was holding.

Troy held out a 2 caret brilliant cut solitaire set upon a band of channel set princess cut diamonds.

"But, I uh, thought you asked spur of the moment"

Troy smiled, "I kind of did, but I have had this for a couple weeks now. I knew it was you I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I knew I would give it to you one day. I love you and I want you to be my wife" he said as he placed the ring on her left ring finger.

Gabriella looked down at the stunning jewelry, "Troy it's beautiful" she said as she looked up at him.

Troy smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips as he pushed her back onto the bed. He moved so that his naked body was rested upon hers. He nudged her nose with his, "Well, soon to be Mrs. Bolton, for the next 48 hours that ring there is the only thing you are allowed to wear."

Gabriella grinned, "I like the sound of that"

Troy kissed her, "which part?"

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "all of it"

Troy kissed her with a big grin, "good because you are stuck with me"

Gabriella smiled and took a deep breath, "forever?"

Troy nodded, "forever"

**AN: Ah ha, all good stories go out with a BANG, haha!! I hope yall liked it. Thanks again for all the readers of this story and all those who reviewed. I hope that yall will check out my other stories and the ones I write in the future. My primary focus now will be to complete **_**We Said Always**_** and then I will start my new story, it will be called **_**Engaged Desire**_**. **

**As always please leave me your thoughts if you would like. Thanks for the reviews and I look forward to reading yall's thoughts on my other stories.**


End file.
